Harry Potter and the Aviary
by you.got.real.ugly
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of the Hallows and now Protector of a Dimensional Doorway, crosses said door into a new world. A world where he finds the last of a magical species set to face off against one another in a twisted man's sick game. Harry will do what he does best. Save People.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of this, HP or Sekirei. This is mainly a prologue to get things going. Also, this is my first and only story written in First Person POV.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Howl's Door**

I once thought I would be an Auror for the rest of my life. It always seemed like a life of adventure. The stories Tonks and Sirius told me of their times hunting dark wizards. They were so bizarre and fantastic but they were Aurors during wars. A post-war Auror is a different animal. I ended up working the streets ten percent of the time because the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol had been thoroughly gutted during the war. The other ninety percent doing paperwork. Hermione was not kidding when she stated I have a saving people thing and those late nights sitting behind that desk made me completely bonkers. I wanted to be out there helping people, doing something. Later in life, I truly figured out that I was just an adrenaline junkie and really there was nothing better in life than getting in a good scrap. I would eventually tame that aspect of my personality or rather my wife tamed it for me.

I ended my miserable existence as an Auror two months after the tragedy that struck in the colonies known as 9/11. The ICW needed a special operations squad after several magical societies went dark in Africa, China, and Turkey on that day. I volunteered to go but it's best I do not talk about what happened there. The muggle terrorist did not just have it out for the Americans they found magic as an offense to their religion as well. They struck at the only undefended magical societies they could get to. So I spent a year trekking through the desert freeing their prisoners magical or otherwise. We hunted in every cave, hut, and castle until every one of them was dead or all knowledge of magic was oblivated from their minds.

When I returned to Britain another crisis was underway. Most magicals did not know what the internet was and if they did they considered it a passing fad. That was until a muggleborn found a satellite photo of Hogwarts on some maps website. Still, some refused to adapt until the cameras went up everywhere and were on handheld devices. Magic was being caught and recorded, apparitions, glamours, and conjurations all out in the open by foolish wizards who thought they knew better.

Magicals did what all of humanity has done when faced with a crisis; innovate or die. And innovate we did so much so it was considered a magical revolution. I was snapped up quickly by the Unspeakables in the spell research division since I was considered one of the strongest magicals in Britain. The boffins had the brains for it but needed the power to cast a spell for the first time. Apparently, the first cast of a new spell requires a substantial amount of magic but it becomes less with each subsequent cast. By the hundredth cast of a new spell, your average adult witch or wizard could cast it somewhat successfully. First, we started by modifying existing spells such as notice me not to target cameras and glamours to blur faces when recorded. From there the spells were reverse engineered into runes that were stitched into clothing that would be sold all over the world. This solved a majority of the issues for the day to day witch or wizard.

But to keep magic a secret it required something more. Age old wards that dealt with the concealment of magical society were replaced with ones that were just below the level of a fidelius charm. They did everything except create a pocket dimension and as long as you had magic you were keyed into its existence. Before they had only warded entrances which left them vulnerable by the sky. It had never been an issue until GPS satellites and drones. Finally, our crowning achievement the spell that spawned the revolution. Most just wanted a spell that would oblivate the internet. You laugh but it was completely doable but that would not solve our problems. No, we created a spell that would be proactive to our needs so what came was a programming spell. As you know magic does not work well with electronics at least that was until muggles solved the problem for us by using fiber optics and new types of insolation. The spell itself was a work of art as long as you had a task in mind it would adapt itself until it accomplished it.

When I fired it at an internet router it built its own hunting virus that eradicated all genuine mentions of magic on the internet. The spell would continue to operate as long as muggles used the internet. It had no limits and if I was a lesser man I could have programmed it to rob banks, steal launch codes or make countries go dark. So once again magicals could send muggles back to the Stone age with a flick of the wand. This was not the spell that was released to the public, instead, a watered down version was. The spell still spawned the technomage industry and a new style of wand called a Casting Assistant Device or CAD. In fact, I currently have one of their bracelets around my wrist.

It wasn't all work those two years with the Unspeakables. I found a new passion that filled my saving people void and oddly enough it was also where I met my wife. And thank Merlin it was not Ginny. She and I went the way many school sweethearts go, heartbreak. Our relationship did not last more than a year after Hogwarts. She wanted to play Quidditch and embrace the fame that came with it. I had more than enough fame and an itch to get into a fight. I broke it off with her when she planned a massive party for my birthday. We were just too different. The Weasley's never treated me the same afterward.

The Unspeakables research division had been called into St. Mungo's. They had created a new spell and needed a strong spell caster. It was an ocular regeneration spell developed by one Daphne Greengrass. I had been lucky to be wearing my obscuring Unspeakable robes otherwise she would have my jaw drop at how utterly stunning she looked in her healer robes. Daphne had raven black hair so dark it could only be found on a magical. Her hair came down to just below her shoulders. It framed her high cheekbones and ice blue eyes. Her spell still needed some work but by this time I was not in the Unspeakables for just my power. We eventually got it working when she mentioned that she had several more healing spells that she could use my help with. It took a month of working together before I finally revealed myself. It was not as much of a shock to her as I thought it would be as there was only so many powerful magicals in the British Isles. It took another month before I asked her out and again it was not shocking to her or anyone else. One date turned into two then five than an official relationship. With Daphne, I learned that I loved healing magic and so did my Phoenix wand.

I left the Unspeakables and convinced Andromeda Tonks to take me on as an apprentice. I did not have the NEWTS or any official records from the Department of Mysteries to get into a St. Mungo's sponsored program. Andy was a Healer but losing Tonks and her husband was too much. Not to mention she was taking care of my newborn godson. So she retired from it all. While she may be retired she was still a vivacious woman on top of her game. I like to think that I helped her as much as she helped me in those early days.

So I hit the books again this time with a new direction. I was not doing this to survive I was doing it so others could. It made all the difference as I took to healing even better than I did defense against the dark arts. Healing covered almost all disciplines, Charms, Transfiguration, Runes and Arithmancy. And Andy did not stop there. She is a Black so she covered healing dark arts and rituals and many other things found in the Black library.

After a year of cramming I was a certified Healer at St. Mungo's working in the magical equivalent of the Emergency Room. It fed my saving people nature in a high pressure yet safe environment. Daphne and I married the day after my certification test. We had our honeymoon at her family chateau in the South of France. But I would not be Harry Potter if the good times lasted. On Halloween 2005 we found out that Daphne could not have children as her family's curse had set in. She apologized over and over for it she had thought it would skip her since her mother had been affected by it. I spent all my spare hours outside of work taking care of her looking for a cure to her family curse. I came up short and my wife of five years passed away two years to the day after her diagnosis on Halloween. At her funeral, I noticed that the curse had set in on her younger sister Astoria Malfoy. So I did what I have always done when filled with grief just put my head down and worked my way through it.

It took a year to finish the cure. Draco answered the door when I knocked. I couldn't bring myself to say anything when I handed over the documentation that described the series of potions and the ritual Astoria would have to undergo to break the curse. I could see the worry melt off of Draco's face as he handed the folder to his wife. I had turned to leave when Draco pulled me into a hug and dragged me inside for dinner. Six months later Astoria was healthy and pregnant with a girl she was naming Daphne Lily Malfoy in my honor.

During this time Andy took it upon herself to move into Grimmauld Place with the little devil known as Teddy. Andy knew I needed them and she was right having them and later my goddaughter Daphne Lily over was the balm for my wounded soul. I started working at St. Mungo's again and worked my way up to head healer until Andy noticed something.

I had stopped aging at around twenty-two. I had started to wear glamours to work but that was only part of the problem. You see your magic settles at the age of twenty-five. It keeps growing but at a much slower rate, a person in their forties may take decades to grow in magic in what would take a twenty-year-old a year. By the time I reached thirty, my magic was reaching out and healing everyone who was sick in the hallway I was walking down. I never learned legilimency but my magic was grabbing thoughts of all those around and it was only getting more powerful.

I had no choice but to confide in Andy so I explained how I got the hallows, dying then how all the hallows came back to me the day after I killed Tom Riddle. That all the hallows seemed to melt into me when I brought them together bringing with them all the responsibilities that being the Master of Death entails. I can still call them out if I need them but I rarely do.

Eventually, I could no longer work in the hospital as the healing aspect of my magic had become too ingrained and uncomfortable questions were starting to be asked. So I left St. Mungo's to learn to control my magic and went back to the Unspeakables. While I was in the Ministry Draco and I combined our efforts to push new laws through to encourage innovation and equal rights. We had tried to get Hermione involved but due to a falling out years earlier we were not on speaking terms.

When I had first started at St. Mungo's Hermione was a law clerk pushing through her Elf Rights initiative. Daphne and I had only been married for a year. I had already lost contact with the Weasley's and was not sure if they knew either of those things. Well, one day a sickly battered and beaten house elf showed up on the steps of St. Mungos. Its master had freed it and left it to die. The elf went to the only place it knew where healing was done. It was, of course, refused service St. Mungo's only heals humans. I rushed to the dying elf and provided medical attention on the very steps of the place that refused him earlier. Pictures were taken and articles were written. It was the perfect storm to push the bill for elf rights through. Except it was changed from Granger's Bill for Elfish Welfare to Potter's Law of Equals. Where hers focused specifically on Elf's his treated all magical beings as equals.

Things were said that could not be taken back. She accused me of attention seeking like a child star that no one cared about any longer and that I was now riding her coattails. In truth, she was partially correct my time with the Magical Foreign Legion and with the Unspeakables were all considered top secret and that had thankfully allowed me to fall into obscurity. Mine and Hermione's friendship had already been on shaky ground since my break up with Ginny. In the years since my only contact with the Weasley's had been through Fleur who has long since moved back to France. I keep up with her regularly and visit several times a year as the Veela Coven is close to Daphne's chateau. They are extra nice now that France has also drafted its own version of Potter's Law of Equals.

The House Elf, Joppy, who started all of this was welcomed into the Potter family. He and I were the first to use the new binding oath Draco came up with. Joppy was originally assigned to Teddy but while he was at Hogwarts Joppy did whatever he wanted. This is usually meant secretly following me around.

Now, it is 2019 and I am celebrating my thirty-ninth birthday alone with a drink, reminiscing and going through Potter historical documents like the old man I am inside. The house is lonely again. The Malfoy's are on holiday in the Maldives. Teddy moved out a year ago after he graduated from Hogwarts. He works at a Magical Animal Reservation in Wales. Andy moved out a few months ago. For a time we had sought comfort in each other's arms but her age was catching up to her now and my eternal youth made it worse. It did not help that Teddy has always drifted to looking like me and now that we look the same age it was too much for her. So while we were never official it still hurts but so does my wife's death. I am a man of many hurts. Maybe I have had too much to drink.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me," I told myself as I took another drink. "Oh, what do we have here? This looks promising."

I pulled out a folder that had some Asian writing on it. Rifling through the documents I noticed most were in English others in Japanese. According to this, the Potter family had split and one branch settled in Japan as some kind of magical exchange program in the 1600s. Potter's had always been known for healing and potions and after combining with the Peverells we gained offensive magic. So at the time, Japan had wanted to be trained in healing arts and potioneering. Harold Potter volunteered to go while Japan would send someone to teach Fuinjutsu. The Japanese art never took in England but the Japanese embraced Harold Potter and his teachings with open arms. The branch family died out two generations ago after some betrayal but the family land and the vault still remain intact. It says here that the Potter's will always be welcomed in Japan.

Now that was an idea. I could hardly leave my home nowadays as my fame has caught up with me once again. I mainly stuck to Grimmauld Place, the Malfoy Manor, and Daphne's French Chateau. In March, I was forcibly retired from the Unspeakables as some young industrious reporter was able to sneak out top-secret documents of my activities with the ICW and Unspeakables from the Ministry. She published a front page exposé of me hunting down dark wizards and mundanes in the Middle East and all the spells I created during my tenure as an Unspeakable. Regardless of the fact that it took a team to accomplish those things. She was tried before the Wizengamot and was about to be tossed into Azkaban as a traitor for stealing secrets until I stepped in and asked for house arrest. She was talented and it would be a waste for her to spend the next twenty years in that place. You may think I am soft but she just got in over her head. She was Oliver Wood's daughter, Gloria, and he had told her stories of me while growing up. I could not condemn her even though she had condemned me. Draco and Astoria were furious in my stead since I had to cancel my holiday plans with them.

I shook my head to clear the alcoholic cobwebs out and began to pace around the room. "Back to Japan, I bet I could make it work. I am probably famous over there but it would not be nearly as bad as any of the Western Countries. I would need to learn Japanese but that is easy hell I could pick up some language lozenges for the entire Asian region. I could have it learned by the time Daphne goes to Hogwarts in September. No, most importantly I need to get to Gringotts it will take the longest to get my assets situated for the duration of my time spent abroad."

I immediately left the library to get cleaned up and dawned on one of the bespoke suits I had taken to wearing. I had found a magical tailor, The Branch and the Tail Feather, run by first gens at the Magical end of Savile Row. It was quite expensive but their work was first rate and hands down the best suits in the world. I then aged my face and added grey to my black crow's nest of hair. I would not be considered a metamorphmagus but with the amount of magic saturating my body, the minute changes I made were easy to handle. Give me another decade and I would be able to give Teddy a run for his money.

I apparated to the entryway of Gringotts. I ignored the security Goblins and the whispers that started upon my arrival and walked past the line of waiting magicals to the teller that had ignored them with the confidence seventeen-year-old self would have sold my soul for.

"Teller, take me to the Potter Representative."

The Goblin looked me up and down and with a snarl and spoke, "this way thief."

Did I mention that they were all still bitter about me breaking in and riding off into the sunset on a dragon. Well, they are except for one Goblin and it's only because I make him a lot of money. I stepped through the doorway leaving the teller behind while shutting the door on his face. "Snaggletooth, ol' man it is good to see you again."

The Goblin made what I could only assume passed as a smile for their people. "Harry, I had not been expecting you. You should visit more often since every time you do we make tons of gold. Now have you changed your mind on taking commissions on those spells you created now that they are public knowledge?"

"No I have not and you know that was a group effort."

"You mean they scurried around getting you coffee while you did all the work."

I begrudgingly nodded in acceptance he was not exactly wrong. "I am here because I plan to move to Japan. I want to get my things in order to do so."

Snaggletooth froze then it looked as if an electric shock went through the tiny Goblin. He gave me a look that I have learned to know well. It was like the Goblin hit the Galleon jackpot. "Seriously? I have been wanting to get into the Asian market for decades but it is closed off to anyone not representing a citizen of an Asian nation. I am assuming you want citizenship, I mean, of course you do that's how you are going to make us a lot of money. Do you want to work?"

"I had not thought about it. You know with my money making money I don't really need to work but I would get bored rather quickly if I didn't."

The Goblin nodded his head. "Consider it done."

"This might make it easier for you. Joppy, my folder please." The folder I had been reading earlier appeared on Snaggletooths desk. The Goblin snatched it up and ran through the documents at an awe-inspiring pace. Time was money after all.

"Yes, this will definitely get us fast-tracked. I had never even known the Potter's had assets in Japan. How soon do you plan on moving?"

"Next month after Daphne leaves for Hogwarts."

"Perfect, that will get me there just before the new trading season starts. Is there anything else you need?"

"Could you supply me with language lozenges for the Asian region? I would rather not walk through Diagon Alley."

"Yes, and I will order a set for myself as well." It was obviously on my knut but he was providing a service and what was a few galleons to save myself from the tortures of fame.

"I figured as much. I will grab them from the teller on the way out." Snaggletooth made a copy of the folder and its contents and handed the originals back to me. I made my way to the lobby grabbing my package from the teller's desk without much ado.

"Harry?" A voice I never thought I would hear again came from one of the witch's waiting in line.

I turned to her and her family. "Hello, Hermione. What a pleasant surprise." It wasn't.

"My you look fetching in that suit." I wanted to say she pulled off the homely librarian look quite well or that the silently fuming Ronald looked dashing as a balding beer gutted middle-aged man. But I held my tongue. I would tell Draco later.

Hermione was buttering me up for something. Though if there was one thing that could be said about Harry Potter it's that he could wear a suit.

"Thank you," I said despite the fact that I almost threw up in my mouth by referring to myself in the third person. I really need to stop hanging out with Draco.

"Something you picked up from Gladrags?"

"No, I had it made at the Branch and the Tail Feather." Some free advertising from yours truly to all those idiots trying to listen in on our conversation.

"I have never heard of it."

I just hummed in response. "You have a beautiful family, Hermione. Rose," I addressed the teenager. "You were just a baby the last I saw you. You no doubt will grow into an intelligent and beautiful young woman as your mother had." That was until Ronald got his claws into her and dragged her down. And from his thoughts, I could tell he was just as controlling and petulant as ever.

"Hugo, you look like a strong lad. You are starting Hogwarts this year, correct? So is my goddaughter." At the slight mention of the Malfoy's, I could see the spines of Hermione and Ronald stiffen. It's not surprising, hell, I am surprised that I am best friends with the slimy bastard. But we bonded over Daphne's tragedy and our small families grew close. I was even the healer to deliver Daphne Lily. The first person to hold such a precious gift and that's why I had a job for this young man. "She is sweet and innocent and that's why I need someone to help me look after her while I am not around." I put my hands on his shoulder. Time to sell it. "Can you do that for me, Hugo?"

The boy just nodded but he had stars in his eyes. "Good." And if he gets too close to my sweet little angel I will gut him like a fish. Luckily after scanning his surface thoughts, he doesn't seem to have his dad's anger and jealousy issues.

"You have raised them well Hermione," I said ignoring the balding fat man next to her.

"Thanks, Harry." A tender smile graced her face as she looked over at her children. "Harry, I am trying to push a new initiative through and."

"Sorry, Hermione this is not the time or place." I cut her off to wave at the crowd blocking the entrance to Gringotts. "I will be recusing myself from the Wizengamot for the foreseeable future." There was a hush in the crowd at the proclamation. I was going to make an announcement later but it might as well be now.

"See I told you he wouldn't help. He had forgotten the friends that got him there. Now he's all about fancy suits and balls with the rich and famous."

"Hermione I would have loved helped you if you had come to me earlier. Merlin knows I have reached out to you at least a hundred times for your input on things." She was decent enough to look away in shame.

"If you would like the Daphne Potter Foundation to help you will need to contact Draco or possibly Neville even though he is not one for politics."

"She's not going to talk to that snake!"

"Hermione you know he has changed and he is a good man. We were children then and children do and say stupid things. Though some people never grow out of their childish habits." I glanced at Ronald for the first time.

"Oi! I will show you childish!" The fat balding man child reached for his wand only to my magic react faster by freezing him in place.

"That is my cue to leave. Wouldn't want the Goblins to kill us all." I gestured to the incoming well-armed guards. "And Ronald I am sure your wife will bail you out once again." I turned and apparated to Grimmauld Place. Much to do much to do.

September first came sooner than I had hoped but I had managed to get everything I wanted done. I was even able to have the Potter, Black and Malfoy Libraries transcribed into this nifty little device a first gen created. It was the first completely magical tablet there had been tablets before but they were all mundane conversions. It was the cutting edge of technomancy it even doubled as a focus if you wanted to ditch the wand. I could gush about what this bad boy could do later. Right now, I am relaxing in the Malfoy gardens waiting for them to join me after the last minute packing of their children. Speaking of the little devil, I heard the back doors to the Manor slam open and a screech.

"Daddddy!" Yeah, that was incredibly awkward. Daphne referred to both me and Draco as daddy. To make matters worse she had pitch black raven locks just like myself and my deceased wife. Not one ounce of Astoria's brown or Draco's atrocious platinum blonde could be found. Though it did get us free drinks at some of the pubs in London. Draco could never figure out why and I was not going to correct them because with my background free stuff was free stuff. It always tastes better when it is free.

"Hi angel," I said as I picked her up into a crushing hug. "Did you leave everyone else behind?"

"Yep." She said in pure innocence that would melt the heart of any dark lord. "Mummy told me that you were outside. So I rushed out."

"So is that why you only have one shoe princess?" I called the shoe over to me from the house. "Well let's see if the slipper fits," I said as it flew into my hand and slid it onto her foot. "Perfect. So do you have everything ready for your trip?"

"Yep, daddy has my trunk." She squinted and looked around looking entirely suspicious. "But I snuck out my wand. Mr. Ollivander said you could explain it to me."

"Really?" I said in faux ignorance. "Well let's have a look." She pulled it from the pocket of her robe and handed it over. "Hmm. Oh yes, yes a fine wand indeed." Attempting to sound intellectual but failing badly. "Holly, that same as mine and what's this a newborn Phoenix's tail feather. Do you know what it means to be a newborn Phoenix?" She shook her head no in response. "No one knows how or when Phoenix's are born for the first time but the one who provided this tail feather was the first in over a millennia. It is said that the possibilities for a newborn Phoenix are limitless. What that means for you is that this wand is powerful but it does not lean towards any direction of magic. You can do and be whatever you want princess. The sky's the limit, the world's your oyster and all that jazz."

"Does that mean I can be the next Mrs. Potter?" I laughed awkwardly, children are so precocious sometimes. By this time the Malfoy family including one extra made their way into the garden and from the way the blonde jackass was laughing behind his hand, he heard her.

"Well princess that depends on whether or not I will have children of my own someday." Ha, that sobered the idiot up and hell it made me feel like crap too. They knew all too well my feeling about starting a new relationship and having a family. There was no one who could ever replace my wife.

"Scorpius, you are looking good. Thankfully every day you are looking more and more like your mother."

"Yes, sir I have certainly been blessed." The boy said with a straight face that could not have been performed any better by a professional actor.

"Hey, I get enough of that from Potter. I do not want to hear it from my own son too."

The smart lad ignored his father like everyone else. "Have you met my girlfriend, Rose?"

My eyes drew upwards to the parents that stood behind their children. Their smiles were unmistakable. The cats that had ate fattest juiciest canary ever to be eaten. Oh, the drama at the station is going to be legendary. I should have Draco record it and send it to me. That was the one thing Draco never grew out of, stirring up shit. He was biggest shit stirrer this side of the Atlantic and he knew it.

"Yes, we have met. It is nice to see you again Rose. Draco I assume you have spoken to Hermione since I mentioned to you she needed some help with something."

"Nope." He popped his "P" like the arsehole that he is. "She has not approached the Daphne Foundation as of yet." The grin was feral at this point.

I put my hand on Rose's shoulder. "Good luck sweetheart."

"I thought I was your sweetheart." I had forgotten the limpet around my waist.

"Yeah, Harry I thought Daphne was your sweetheart." Astoria the brown-headed traitor commented. Shit stirrers the lot of them.

"Daphne this was different. I said it to Rose out of pity. She is going to have a rough go of it for the next few hours. But that reminds me, Rose." I pinned the teenager to the ground with my eyes. I almost laughed as I heard her audibly gulp. "If you remember, I gave your brother a task."

She just nodded cause her mouth was too parched to speak. "I need you to watch him. If he gets too close to my little angel and I have to gut him that's on you." I did not wait for a response. "Great! I think we are done here. Daphne would you be a dear and go back to your Mummy it is about time for you to leave to Hogwarts."

"Okay." She hopped down and rushed over to her trunk. It was her first day of Hogwarts which after all is better than Christmas.

"See Tori, you thought I was going to be terrible about the boys she brings around. There is nothing I have to do as long as we got guard dog Potter."

"I have been called worse," I said not even batting an eyelash about being Daphne's guard dog.

"You sure about this Harry?" Astoria switched subjects as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Yes, I will be around for the Yule holidays and my door is open to your family so come visit anytime." After she let go I gave Draco a firm handshake and they were off with their children plus one. No doubt excited about the fireworks to come at the train station.

I made my way to the Ministry. I planned to officially portkey away to South Africa then I would use my Goblin created one to take me to the Japanese Ministry. Portkeys out of the British Isles were tracked but the ones out of Africa were not as the Magical Government was too small and did not have the means too.

The Ministry was as dead as I had hoped. All eyes were pointed at the Hogwarts Express so I met minimal resistance as I vanished from my homeland.

It was night by the time I pulled my motorcycle up to the traditional Japanese manor. There was some resistance to me claiming my family's assets as this home had originally been the Potter's but they had eventually taken the name of Hashimoto. Surprisingly it was the traditionalist who argued in my favor as they believed Japan still owed a debt to the Potter's. It also helped that I agreed to give a lecture on the healing arts and technomancy at Mahoutokoro several times a year. Once that was settled I learned that my family's fame was far-reaching in Japan and not any less than it was in England. Their burgeoning technomagical industry saw to that but unlike England, the social norms of Japan kept many at arm's length.

I slid the door open to my new home. It was going to take some getting used to but it is not like I have not slept on the floor before. At least, Joppy had seen to cleaning the place when we arrived on the island. I found a nice corner on the floor to curl up on and shut my eyes. My magic was already making the floor softer and cooler as I eased into sleep. I could explore my new home tomorrow in the daylight.

I do not know what to tell you. I have become a shut-in since I came to Japan. But it is not my fault, the Japanese Ministry decided they would update my Fuinjutsu library free of charge. They probably heard that the British are looking for me and want me to return to the British Isles. So the Japanese are enticing me to stay and I am not ashamed to say that it is working. I also found the family documents so I could find out about my long lost branch family. Harold Potter revolutionized Japanese Healing and potion making. It was safe to say that he allowed Japan to skip four hundred years of evolution in those crafts. But the good times never last. The Hashimoto family came crashing down in the late 1800s as the youngest son, Hashimoto Haruto, fashioned himself as a dark lord. He was struck down by his very own father, Hashimoto Riku, and burnt from the family tree. Riku then cursed himself, his wife and all his children to be barren as recompense, ending their family line.

All this reading in the garden has done wonders for me as I have never felt this relaxed before but I have an itch that needs to be scratched. No, it is not that itch you pervert. I am talking about being an adrenaline junkie and it is pointing me to this strange door I found in the basement of the Manor. Unlike my younger self, I did not go running through it. It was definitely a magical construct and felt like something I felt regularly during my tenure as an Unspeakable. It feels like the Veil but where the veil feels like an open spout this door feels connected to something.

After doing some research in the Hashimoto's family documents I found out that it is called Howl's Door and it is a gateway of some sort. It was bound by blood to the Hashimoto/Potter bloodline so only those in the Family could find it or use it. On the right side of the door is a dial that had several selections three of the five of them were blank. One is us as the image looks suspiciously like the hallows and the other looks like some artistic rendering of a bird.


	2. Chapter 2

I again do not own any of this.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Scrapped Number**

Winter holiday had come and gone Draco had made some impressive plans to smuggle me into England. Instead, I had reached the point where I could apparate myself so on the day the children returned from school I showed up in their backyard. It wasn't weird or anything. The holidays were filled with joy and ended all too quickly. I apparated back to my Japanese home the day the children went back to Hogwarts.

Today, January 27th, 2020, I have committed myself to explore the other side of Howl's Doorway.

"Joppy, my friend you coming with?"

"Of course sir," Joppy said in the utmost posh accent as if to make it sound like I was stupid to even suggest otherwise.

"Who knows what's on the other side so keep yourself invisible," I said as I donned my Unspeakable robes. I may have been forcibly retired but I was keeping my grey cloak. It does not matter that I know the enchantments and could replicate it myself.

I slashed my palm and ran it over the seal and turned the dial to what I think is a sparrow. I could feel the magic in the air being drawn into the runes that ran along the frame. The door itself melted into a liquid silver substance.

"Alright, Harry it's probably best to go at it with a run," I said to myself as I took a few steps back and sprinted through the doorway. I passed through what felt like a light mist and came to a stop. The other side was underwhelming as it was the same Manor but in extreme disuse. The effects of Joppy's magic were immediate as the dust, webs, and spiders vanished. I could have done without his condescending laughter though. So what if I took it at a run like a child I have every right to be afraid of the unknown.

Whatever. I shutdown Howl's doorway and made my way up to the sitting room. This house was the same as mine but the wards were barely holding on. My magic was already making its way to reinforce them. It has some primitive fidelius charm that I would need to update as soon as the ward stone had enough energy to maintain it.

I summoned my tablet from the pouch on my waist. "Hedwig update all wards and enchantments on this property to the moderate level."

"And how did our home reach this sorry state?" The tablets voice was pleasant enough but if you knew her you knew that if you answered incorrectly she would be a terror.

"It's not the same house. I know the schematics are the same but it's not the same house."

"How is that possible… You went through that damn door, didn't you? I told you to let me analyze it first but no you're so worried someone might steal the data despite the fact I am the most advanced magic hardware with an AI created by a spell that you are the only one powerful enough to use."

I set Hedwig on the table that Joppy had just placed in the room. Must be some of the spare furniture he carries around with him. You think its stupid until your house elf sets up a king size bed in the woods cause you promised to take the kids hiking. "Well, Hedwig I will leave the house to you. I am going for a walk."

I made my way away from her shouting. I swear I put way too much of my owl's personality into that spell. I truly dread the day she figures out how to use an animation charm on herself.

I waved my Holly wand over my robes to conform to a more mundane attire. I breathed in the Tokyo air but and looked down the obsessively cleaned streets. "Yep definitely in Japan. It's the same except those steel and glass monstrosities downtown. Next time I will have to bring my motorcycle with me." And just like that my bike appeared next to me.

"Thanks, Joppy you're the best. I like being on the Northside of Tokyo but it's not the most hopping center of nightlife." I got on my bike and headed south there was a bar that way I liked and wanted to see if it was in this world. It would be a real shame if it wasn't. They served the best sake in Tokyo. I let the cold air and the sounds of gunfire wash over me. "Wait gunfire?"

I turned towards the park I heard it coming from just like any sane person would. I pulled my bike up to the park entrance, shrunk it and shoved it in my pocket. I covered my head with my hood. It still had my obscuring enchantments despite being transfigured into mundane wear.

The scene I came upon was strange, to say the least. Three magicals and five mundanes in some kind of standoff. Two of the magicals were wielding a katana. The man was supermodel handsome, brown hair and in his early twenties. The woman was practically feral with the bloodlust coming off of her. She had long silvery grey hair, she was fit and she knew it. That short skirt of hers clung tight to her shapely legs. But there was a tiredness to her eyes like she's given up that this was her lot in life and she would see it through until her death. The third magical was barely dressed. She was in a bloody lab coat which makes me think that she escaped from being experimented on. I grit my teeth and forcibly stopped myself from just charging in there.

Four of the mundanes looked like security personnel but more heavily armed with their AR-15's and "MBI" vest. The last was a pretty boy in a ridiculous sailor shirt. The kid looked like he never worked hard for anything in his life.

"This is unfair I found her she is my property now. That's the rules of the game." The sailor kid whined.

"Kid, she's broken you don't want her anyway. She is not a part of the game so hand her over or don't. I do not mind cutting my way through you to get to her." The way she spoke and stood it was an image of nonchalance but her muscles were coiled and her voice had an edge of steel to it.

"Mikogami-sama we should withdraw we cannot fight number zero four."

"That's right, run on home little piggies. I will slaughter you some other day."

"No Mutsu, I found her and she is in my territory so she's mine." Territory? This kid is bonkers. The so-called zero four is going to eat him and his gay friend alive. The coil was ready to be sprung when it was interrupted but a cell phone ring.

The grey-haired woman relaxed causing the others to follow her lead. She slid her hand into her skirt pocket. There was no way a phone fit in there it is just way too tight and short. Well, I was wrong she pulled out a flip phone. People still use those here? Anyways I am calling magical bullshit on that pocket there was not even a bulge in the skirt. Oh, she is talking now.

"What do you mean let her go?...No, I understand those are the words coming out of your mouth but we just got here my blood is pumping I cannot just let her go without a fight...Fine." She snapped her phone shut. "The director says she is yours now unless our voyeur has something else in mind."

Damn. How did she notice me? Oh well, time for my grand entrance. I stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing while adjusting my voice so it would sound deeper. "Sorry for interrupting you fine people on this cold wintery night. I was looking for this bar in the area. Heard great things about it. Do you think you could point it out to me? Except you kid shouldn't you be in bed. You're like twelve and it's a school night."

"I am not twelve I am fifteen and I can be out if I want to." Mutsu tensed and went on guard as he watched me. If I am honest it was a bit uncomfortable.

"Hohoho." Yeah, that laugh was not fake at all. "You seem to have some balls on you." She turned to the soldiers. "There can be no witnesses now earn your paychecks."

They scrambled to pull their guns up but my magic does not like threats. "Guys I don't know what you're planning to do with those chickens." They looked down at the rubber chickens flopping around in their hands. "You guys look tired. Why don't you forget all about this and go to sleep." I waved my hand through the air. I did not want to reveal my wands so the CAD bracelet will do for now. The mundanes except for the boy fell to the ground asleep.

"Mutsu, he must be a Sekirei and a powerful one too. I want him."

"Kid, I don't swing that way and even if I did you are way too young. I also don't have some weird sailor fetish though for miss tight skirt over there I might be willing to try."

The one called Mutsu jammed his sheathed sword into the ground causing the earth to quake in response. I stumbled not really understanding what the hell just happened. A warning blared through my magic as the Sword of Gryffindor was summoned to my hand. I brought it up just in time to stop little miss tight skirt from taking off my head. With magic augmenting my strength I was able to push her away.

"I don't have a thing for sailors but I wouldn't mind giving you a poke." Tight skirt launched herself at me again.

"That is not what I had in mind tight skirt and you know it." Shit, I may have learned fencing but she outclasses me in every way. I made quick dodge to avoid being disemboweled only to have a Merlin be damned stone spike emerge from the ground. Fuck it, I need my wand. Obliviations for everyone once this is over. The death-stick answered my call ready for battle. The spike exploded into a thousand yellow jacks that I sent at the handsome arsehole and the sailor fetishist. The girly scream that came almost made this whole fight worth it.

Not a single moment to breathe and the she-devil was on me. I animated her hakama to strangle her which stopped her sword from cleaving my left arm from my body. I need to focus but I really want to watch the little shit get stung by angry hornets.

"How would I know that? We just met." She said sweetly as she cut through the garment. "And how did you do that just then? I know you are not a Sekirei like that idiot over there proclaimed." She backed off to allow me to answer.

The handsome arsehole had finally swatted the bees away with some sand construct. He was about to bring his sword down again when I transfigured the ground around him into six feet deep of grape jello. Why grape jello you ask? Because grape jello is badass. Go grape or go home. I also tied the sailor fetishist shoes together so he fell in face first when he tried to pull the arsehole out.

I ignored her question to observe the grand spectacle in front of me. "That right there is justice. As for how I do all this. It's magic." And for drama I had the cloak of invisibility envelope me. I apparated to a tree stump on the other side of the clearing. "So does little miss tight skirt have a name?" I drew her attention to me in hopes of pulling her further away from the poor girl in the lab coat who seemed devoid of life. During our fight, she had been getting uncomfortably close to her. The last thing I wanted was for tight skirt to snatch her. I really do not like having to chase people down.

"Name's Karasuba and really magic? Aren't you a little too old for that?"

"Tell that to the snake in your hand." She had stopped swinging it around for long enough that I was finally able to hit it with a spell. The black mamba rose up and twisted to look her in the eye.

"Fuck!" She screamed and tossed it away.

"_Come here little one I will not let the mean lady hurt you any longer." _The snake slithered up my leg to encircle my waist.

"_She is full of anger and rage, speaker. You should not court her."_

"_Don't worry I am not."_

"Why would you deny magic when you are so obviously magical? And not talking about your beautiful silver hair or those dynamite legs of yours even if they are magical in their own way."

It took a moment for Karasuba to even register what just happened. "You fucker! What did you do to my sword? I will rip off your goddamn head with my bare hands." She tried to leap toward me but her legs were covered in black sludge. "What the fuck?!"

"Tar Pits. Don't worry it's only about waist high. It won't reach that gorgeous hair of yours. You obviously spend lots of time taking care of it. Give me a second." I fired two stunners knocking out the purple sailor and his handsome arsehole. "So why don't you think you are magical despite our magical evening together?"

"We aren't magic you piece of shit. I am a Sekirei. We are a superior alien race better than the scum that is humanity. We have a Tama that allows my species to do amazing things."

"Tama, magic whatever you call it. You are still magical. How did you detect that I was here earlier?"

"I am reacting to you. I think you might be my...wait why am I telling you this? What did you do to me, you shitty fucking human?"

"It was just some minor compulsions you could have fought them off if you did not really want to answer. But I will admit it, a bit of a dick move on my part. It is getting late I have to get this young lady somewhere safe."

"Next time I see you. I will be ready your shitty magic tricks will not work on me."

"That I have no doubt of that if you remembered our skirmish." I stunned her twice for good measure. After a round of quick obliviations, I returned the park back to how it looked before the fight. I cleaned Karasuba, laid her in the grass and took her phone. I left the idiots purple though and summoned their phones to me. I slid them into my pocket but tight skirt's started to ring again.

I answered it. "Karasuba-CHAN! Where are you? I thought you would be back by now. Something is wrong with the satellites. I could not see what was happening only that there was a fight."

"Tight skirt is taking a nap at the moment. You must be the director she spoke of. Why did you want her to return the girl to you?"

"Akitsu-chan is still there. She left the MBI prematurely but I figured she is already out there so I might as well let her join the game. It will make it that much more fun." The girl stirred at the mention of her name.

Game? What the hell is going on in this world? "Yes, but she is coming with me to someplace safe."

"So you are going to be her Ashikabi. That's great news if you could bring her in we would like to run some test on you two." Akitsu stiffened in fear at the suggestion.

"No, she will not be returning now or in the future."

The director's faux smile broke a little at that. "Can I at least get your name?"

"Sure it's Arnold Schwarzenegger." Don't blame me there was a Predator marathon on TV earlier.

"You are too funny Mr. Schwarzenegger. At least you gave me time to route my people towards you. I will be meeting you soon."

"Yeah, good luck with that." I slammed the phone shut. Oh, that's why people still use flip phones for that hot slamming shut action.

I tossed the phone in the air bringing my holly wand to the ready as this spell requires a delicate touch. I formed the idea of what I want the spell to accomplish while I twisted and flicked my wand in a set pattern. "Lux corporalis non videtur, sed mundo corde meo ludere."

"Good, all mentions of tonight and genuine magic have been scrubbed from the internet." I turned to the girl. "Akitsu, would you like to come with me. I promise to take you somewhere safe."

"Why would you want me I am broken? Just a scrapped number." The sheer amount of depressing surface thoughts that she had made me take a step back.

I transfigured her lab coat into proper clothes and pulled her into a hug. She froze at first but then sank into it. "Poor girl even if you are broken you can be put back together. I have been broken and put back together several times and I am even stronger for it.

She trembled in my arms. "Are you my Ashikabi?"

"Only you can answer that.

"I think you can fix me." She said with certainty that had not been there before and grabbed a hold of me like a lifeline. "You are my Ashikabi. I feel drawn to you."

"I don't know what that is but let's figure it out tomorrow. Okay?" It was time to go I could hear the SUV's screeching to a stop outside of the park. "This will not feel pleasant but please try not to sick up on me."

I twisted and apparated to a rooftop I spotted a block away. Akitsu looked okay all things considered. I finally got a good look at her. She was a bombshell, expressive doe eyes, light brown hair, a ridiculous bust, hips and butt made for swaying. What the hell are they feeding these magicals? Okay, I need to reign it in this girl needs help and some sleep. "Ah...can I see your face?"

"Of course Akitsu-chan. I had forgotten I was still wearing the hood." I could hear her inhale as our eyes met. It was almost like something took over her as she smashed her lips to mine. There was a feverish need to her kiss but I made her slow down so we could enjoy it. When we separated the look of sheer disappointment almost broke my heart.

I ran my hand through her brown tresses slowly releasing my magic to calm her down. "I do not know what you wanted to happen but you have had a long day and need some rest. You can explain to me what is going on tomorrow." Her eyes drooped shut and from the steadiness of her breathe that my magic had finally relaxed her into sleep.

"Joppy, please take young Akitsu-chan back to the manor and see to any need she might have. But do not reveal yourself to her she has had a long day."

"Certainly Sir." Akitsu disappeared from my arms and was replaced by a cup of chamomile tea. Joppy knows me well.

I took a sip from the steaming cup. Delightful. "Perfect as always Joppy. Thank you." I turned to the shadowed corner of the rooftop. "So did you enjoy the show?"

Now that I have met the Sekirei it is easier to detect their magical signatures. That includes the one hiding on this rooftop and the crazy powerful one that lives across the street from my house.

"You did know I was up here. I was wondering why you picked my rooftop of all the rooftops in Shin Teito." The woman stepped into the light. Her skin was a natural olive coloring, it matched her black midnight colored hair perfectly and her black clothing covered just as much as it revealed.

"With the way, my night is going are you going to kill me or kiss me?"

Her laughter sent shivers down my spine in a good way. "That would be telling, wouldn't it. But I think neither for now. I just escaped because of distraction zero seven caused. No, no kissing I want to play for a bit before I am tied down by an Ashikabi. But thank you for saving her by the way. It would have weighed heavily on my conscience if she was carried away by that snot-nosed brat. So are you going to wipe my mind like you did everyone else's?"

I took another sip for dramatic effect. "That depends are you going to tell anyone about me?"

She tapped her chin with her forefinger. "No, no I think I will keep this to myself if you can make my hood like yours."

"Sure I have no problems with that." I moved closer to her to get a look at her clothing. She immediately pushed her body flushed with mine. She inhaled deeply as she nuzzled my neck. It sent shudders through me but I blocked them out as I focused on my wand waving.

"I-I added another enchantment to it so that while the hood is up people will not notice you easily. Don't play too hard. I had a girlfriend who once liked to play games with our relationship. It did not work out well for her." As I finished she drew back to look me in the eyes her lips slowly make their way to mine. But what looked like an effort of sheer willpower she diverted to the side kissing my cheek.

When we pulled away she was flushed and breathing heavy. She immediately turned away to not look at me. "Thank you, Arnold. By the way, my name is Yahan." She stepped into the shadows and vanished.

"Who in Merlin's balls is Arnold?" I whispered as I apparated home only to bounce off the wards and land on my back in the street. My head was ringing as I marched into my home. "What kind of crappy joke was that Hedwig?"

"Joppy and I found it funny. Besides it is no less than you deserve for leaving me with all the work." The tablet on the table chirped in response.

"Yeah, yeah." I walked past it intending to go to the baths. If this place is exactly the same as the manor on the other side of the portal there should be a magical onsen down the hall. You cannot beat water magically transported from Mount Fuji directly to your home bath.

"What was that?" Hedwig's voice promised pain. Pain that she could very well deliver now that she has taken control of the homes enchantments. It cleared my mind of the wonderful bath that was waiting for me. I really should not push her any further so I stopped and turned toward the tablet.

"I said thank you, Hedwig. You are the best and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Uh huh. Is that right." Well, I tried. I would not have believed me either.

"I also got some phones could analyze them for me." I set the two flip phones on the table next to her.

"I already started the moment you crossed the ward line." She said in a tone that made me feel stupid. "The kid's phone was easy to get through but the encryption on the other one is out of this world."

"If you need power feel free to take some from me."

"So you have felt it as well then? I was starting to doubt your intelligence."

"I felt it the moment I stepped through the doorway. The magic of this world is dead or there may have never had any, to begin with."

"But Harry, that does not make any sense. I have registered a little over a hundred magicals in this city. How could they possibly be here?"

"I think you answered your question earlier when you said the encryption was out of this world. One of the Sekirei, that's what they call themselves, told me they were an advanced alien race. I will have to find out more so do what you can to get into their network."

"In a few hours, I may be able to do some things but to take over their network that could take months."

"Do what you can, Hedwig. Like always I am counting on you. I am going to get cleaned up and give Akitsu an examination if you need me for anything."

"Sure, I bet it will be a very deep examination."

"Don't be a creep the girl has had a rough day." Hedwig's laughter chased all the way to the baths. The snake that I had forgotten about unwound itself from my waist as I pulled off my robes.

"_Speaker, there is something not right with me."_

"_What is wrong, my friend?"_

"_I do not know but look me over after I change back." _The black mamba slithered its way out of the onsen. I was concerned about where it would be hiding until I heard a Hedwig squawk in the sitting room.

I entered Akitsu'chan's room about an hour after I had returned home. The girl was out completely. It was probably the best sleep she has had in a long time. Who knows how long she was stuck in that lab. I tiptoed over to her running some general medical diagnostic spells as I did. I also recognized the emblem on her forehead for what it was, a compression Fuin. I summoned a few Japanese Sealing papers from my pouch. The compression Fuin was an archaic one so I placed one of the premade expansion seals that could be bought in a Fuinjutsu shop on her forehead. The image exploded into an old style runic binding equation that was at least a hundred years out of date.

The diagnostic spells had finished and tight skirt was right they may look human but they definitely are not. Magicals are hardier than mundanes but Sekirei take it a step further. Their muscle and bone are only slightly denser than your common witch or wizard but their healing rate and five senses are an order of magnitude superior. Unlike like witches and wizards they have a magical core and I am not going to sit here and debate which is better. But let me put it this way while Sekirei may have a core, we have magic in our blood, bones, organs, skin and practically everything. We are magic and magic is us. Their core also seems to limit their magical abilities, for example, Akitsu's core is ridged and cold. I can only assume she has some ice ability while the handsome arsehole has earth and Yahan manipulates shadows in some way.

As for what has happened to Akitsu here, her core has ruptured due to some traumatic event. I will have to run a few more tests to determine what that traumatic event was even if I am afraid of the answer. I have seen this before in Unicorns. When Teddy first started at the animal reservation they received a herd of Unicorns from North American. Several of them had this issue as the herd had been hunted all over Saskatchewan by black market mercenaries.

The idiots in the MBI lab used the binding as some kind of rudimentary tether to stem the flow of magic leaving her core. Her core would have fixed itself given time and I can only hope they did not leave any lasting damage. What they did was akin to cutting off someone's leg because they broke their big toe. I can fix it but she will not be able to use her magic for at least a week. Her core is acting strange though. It shifts and moves as I walk around the room almost like it is following me. I wonder if this is what she and tight skirt meant when they said they were reacting to me. I ran a few more diagnostic spells and wove a medical sleeping spell over Akitsu-chan. It was time to get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own HP or Sekirei or really anything worth a damn.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Inn**

Morning came too quickly but the years making breakfast for the Dursley's and the early breakfast at Hogwarts has ingrained the need to be up at 6 AM into my routine. I was about to hop out of bed when I noticed something soft, warm and definitely human pressed against me. I only had a few hours of sleep so I lifted the blanket to make sure my assumption was correct. You know for science.

It revealed a very naked Akitsu-chan not that I mind. That is how I usually sleep as well but it was cold last night so I wore some pajama bottoms. Her to beautiful light green eyes looked up at me.

"Akitsu-chan, why are you in my bed? Was yours not comfortable?" And if it's not I am leaving it that way.

"Ah. Cold." She shivered to emphasize her dilemma.

I opened my arms to her. "Well scoot up I will share my warmth with you."

I shuttered as her stiff nipples dragged across my chest and her legs rubbed against my groin. Merlin be damned she was doing this on purpose. She stopped moving when her head rested in the crook of my neck.

"Why?" She asked, her voice was strained and brittle like she had to ask but was terrified of the answer.

"Why what, Akitsu-chan?" I rubbed her back to chase whatever her fear was away.

"Why did you help me? I am a scraped number I am broken."

It was not what she wanted to ask I could tell that even if she had not been broadcasting her thoughts. "I helped you because wanted too and you needed my help. I saw how much you were hurting and I could not let you go to back to with those MBI people or that brat. Who knows what he would have done to you."

"C-can you be my Ashikabi? I know I am useless and broken but I will do whatever you want. Just please, please be my Ashikabi. It is you I can feel it. You are the one. My Ashikabi." It was the most emotion I had seen out of her. I could feel her magic stirring, her cheeks were flushed and she was licking her lips in the sexiest way I had ever seen.

"I have heard the term Ashikabi mentioned several times by different Sekirei but no one has explained it. What is an Ashikabi?" I asked as she started to lean forward.

"Our destined one. The one that all Sekirei are searching for." Her magic was becoming even more agitated as her lips drew closer to mine. It was reaching dangerous levels and would ruin healing from last night possibly causing permanent damage. I did the only thing I could think of while laying beneath her. I pulled her in tight flush against my body and far enough away from my lips that her core became less agitated. It, however, did not slow her ragged breathing, the soft kisses along my left shoulder or her from grinding against my abdomen.

"Akitsu-chan, please calm down you went through a long healing procedure last night and using your magic is dangerous." There was no response but eventually, she came to her senses after her body shuddered for a moment.

"Ah...magic?" She said, her voice and expression innocent and clueless.

If she could ignore the dampness that she had spread across my stomach so could I. "Y-yeah," I cleared my throat. "I healed your magical core or Tama, as you call it, last night but it is in a fragile state right now."

There was an awkward silence but you wouldn't know it by looking at her. "… But I am broken. They said I could not be fixed."

"Check again, beautiful." I conjured a simple hand mirror to show her but she snatched it from me and sat up to look at herself. She touched her forehead for good measure to make sure it was all real. She closed her eyes and tossed the mirror to side. I vanished it before it could touch the ground. Her nose scrunched up cutely as she did whatever she was doing. But was becoming worrisome though as I could feel her core starting to ramp up again.

Her eyes snapped open to look at me in awe. The moment she launched herself at me I commanded my magic to immobilized her. I could feel her heartbreak and see the look of pure devastation on her face as I held her away from me. Her negative thoughts and emotions were almost overwhelming.

"Akitsu-chan, listen to me. I am not rejecting you but like I said earlier your Tama is in a very fragile state right now. Whatever you are trying to do is causing it to become very active and at this moment active is dangerous to you. You cannot use magic for at least a week. Though that may change depending on how fast you heal."

"But I have finally found you, my Ashikabi. I cannot wait for one week to kiss you. It is painful to not seal our bond when you are found."

"Are you experiencing pain now?"

"Does wanting to kiss you very badly count?"

"Not exactly but it certainly doesn't help if a kiss is what creates the bond. Right now your Tama cannot handle that. We will have to wait at least a week. If not, at best it would damage your Tama at worst kill you." Why am I even considering bonding with this girl? Sure she is fit but that does not make a good relationship. I don't even want to be in a relationship right now. Daphne would kill me.

When the world was confusing it is always best to listen to your magic so I delved inward. I immediately came across both the answer and the problem. My magic is reaching out to her. In fact, it is reaching in several directions but I have it tightly bound otherwise it would cause lots of problems in the mundane world. So it comes down to whether I listen to my magic or do I listen to my head? That's an easy one. My head steers me wrong all the time and my magic has never once been wrong.

I relaxed my constraints and let my magic flow over Akitsu-chan's Tama. It did not create a bond but it did soothe and calm her core down. She signed in relief and went limp against her invisible bonds.

I released her and pulled her flush against me once again. "There that should be much better. It is not a permanent solution but a few days should not be a problem."

She just nodded into my chest. "It is still early so let's get a few more hours of sleep. Then we can go meet our neighbors. That will be interesting."

We slept until nine. It was difficult to get a very naked and very horny, at least if the grinding and moaning was anything to go by, Sekirei out of bed. I dragged her over to the onsen where she plopped down on the stool and handed shampoo and soap over to me. It seems that even Sekirei were not above being pampered.

After our collective bath, I wore one of my suits, it was black with Slytherin green accents. It was accompanied with Sirius's pocket watch and my Dragonhide Oxfords. Joppy, was the star of the morning he set out a delicate white kimono decorated with light green snowflakes and a black obi. Akitsu-chan somehow turned the refined kimono x-rated. I convinced her to leave the chains behind this time but she left the top loose to show a generous amount of her bust.

Hedwig cleared her throat. "Harry, can you take your eyes off of Akitsu-chan's chest to take the freshly baked biscuits from Joppy. If you stand there gawking any longer they will be cold by the time we cross the street. We are trying to make a good impression remember."

"I was not staring." I snatched the basket from where it was hovering in mid-air. I turned to the brown-haired beauty. "I was not staring, right Akitsu-chan?"

"Yes. I thought I broke you," she said with absolutely no expression at all.

"Har har very funny."

"Ah… What is a Joppy?"

"Oh that's right you two haven't met. Joppy please come out and introduce yourself."

The elf appeared in front of her bowing deeply. She did not seem surprised at all. "Good morning Mistress. My name is Joppy. I am the Potter and Black Family's head elf. It is very nice to meet. I am thrilled that the Master has decided not to lead a life of loneliness."

"Joppy, I only have one other elf."

"That you know of," the cheeky elf stated before he disappeared.

"I get no respect in my own home. At least it made you smile, Akitsu-chan." It was tiny but it was there and that's all that matters to me. I grabbed Hedwig from the table. She shrunk down to the size of a large smartphone as I reached inside my jacket to slip her into the pocket.

"How do I look Akitsu-chan?"

"Gorgeous."

"Rich." Hedwig gave her opinion from inside his pocket.

"Snobbish." Joppy chimed in from the kitchen.

"So perfect than," I swear I did not learn a thing from that bastard Draco.

"Whatever happened to the cute, quiet boy I used to deliver letters for?"

"He died and so did you along with all of his loved ones. And on that morose note shall we go meet the neighbors."

"Ah...you died?"

It must have struck the poor girl that she does not know much about me. I will have to remedy that over the week before we bond in case she changes her mind. For now, let's go with dark and mysterious. "It happens from time to time but it never sticks."

It would have been perfect if Hedwig had not started laughing. "You're such a nerd."

"My Ashikabi is a nerd," Akitsu-chan said as she followed me out of the house.

"Merlin's beard Hedwig has already turned you against me." I made my way across the street. "This is why I have make fun of Draco all the time. To relieve my stress. And it's also why I left you home last night." And I did not whine or mumble.

The door to the red traditional Japanese home swung open before I could knock. Out stepped a beautiful woman. Seriously what the hell are they feeding these aliens? I should just stop asking and accept it. Wait, is her hair purple? Merlin's balls it is purple.

"I am sorry we are not interested in what you are selling." She was polite but firm.

I looked down at my suit. A salesman? A freaking door to door salesman. "I am not a salesman."

"Oh sorry, we are not interested in joining your religion."

"I am your neighbor," I blurted out. "From across the street. You know, the house across the street."

Ugh so lame. What the hell is going on today? I could feel Hedwig vibrating with laughter in my pocket, I could even hear Akitsu-chan giggle behind me.

"Funny, I never noticed a house across the street. You would think I would with a house as big as that one."

"Yeah funny that." I deadpanned. "Hey, Akitsu-chan do people not dress nicely nowadays? I mean you're both beautifully dressed. So why am I the only one being picked on?"

"Ah.. cause you're a nerd?"

"Fufufu." The woman at the door laughed behind her hand. And come on that laugh is not even real.

My shoulders dropped in defeat. "I brought biscuits."

"Sorry, where are my manners."

"Probably hidden and forgotten in a closet somewhere next to something sharp."

She ignored me like a pro. "My name is Asama Miya. I am the landlord and owner of the Izumo Inn. Please come in. I will make us some tea for the biscuits."

"Thank you. I am Potter Harry and this is Akitsu-chan. Like I said we are your new neighbors."

Asama-san led us to their dining slash sitting room. "I will return in a moment with some tea. Luckily I already had the water boiling."

She returned after a few moments with a tray that held a teapot and three cups. "Did you just buy the home to move here?" She asked as set down the cops and poured the tea. She was fishing for information but so was I.

"No, it's been in the family for four hundred years. Given to the Potter family by the Emperor himself." Yes, I am showing off but I am entitled to be proud of my family I am an orphan after all.

"That's impressive." She did not sound impressed in the least.

I took a sip of my tea. "This tea is excellent Asama-san. Thank you."

"Your welcome and so are your biscuits. Did you two make them."

"No, servant," Akitsu-chan answered.

Asama-san hummed in response. "And you're parents did they move with you? You seem awfully young to be all alone in that big house with your girlfriend. I can only imagine all the devious things you two could up to in there."

I bet you do imagine. "I am an orphan actually. So yes it's just us in that big house but you are more than welcomed to come over and see all the devious things we get up too."

"Ohhoho, are you trying to entice this poor widow with your wicked ways?"

"Well, you know what they say two widows make a right."

"Ah...nerd."

"Yeah, that was terrible. Sorry about that I will have to try better next time."

Asama-san looked stunned at my admission. But before she could respond a red-headed girl crashed through a ceiling tile. "Miya, Miya you have to see this." She shouted as she hung upside down. "MBI is scrambling they just lost swaths of data to some crazy virus. And that's not all they released a special alert to all current Ashikabi to beware of Arnold Schwarzenegger."

I tried to shrink back to watch the drama unfold. It looks like my spell finally made it through MBI's defenses. Asama-san had a look of complete disbelief. "What does an American politician have to do with anything?"

He's a politician? I only used his name because I just watched Predator.

"Yea, apparently he knocked out Karasuba and made off with number zero- seven."

I had to pick that moment to drink my tea. My hacking cough drew all eyes. "Well he is the Terminator," I said after I cleared my throat.

The redhead squeaked and fell from her perch. I cast a cushioning charm on the floor before she could hurt herself. I winced internally as it still did not stop her from landing on her head. But that did not stop her from bouncing on to her feet and rushing over to me. "Miya, who's the hottie?"

She did not wait for an answer as she barrelled into more questions. "How did you get through my security cameras? They never alerted me that someone else was in the house. Is that suit Armani? That material looks amazing. Speaking of material, can I have some of your DNA?

I had drawn back at the sudden barrage of questions. "I evaded your cameras the same way I deleted MBI's data." I paused to drink tea for a dramatic effect. "Magic."

"Nerd."

Ugh. Shoot me now. Asama-san was giggling behind her hand again. But while she was giggling the redhead sauntered towards me licking her lips. Her fingers ran slowly along the opening on her white dress exposing her breast just enough to not be considered r-rated.

"Please give me some of your hot sticky DNA." What she said made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. But how she said it made me shift in my seat to accommodate the extra space I now needed. It was a strangely erotic juxtaposition.

The room suddenly went cold and I could hear screams of terror in the back of my mind but it was not even close to dementor level. I looked over to Asama-san to see an illusion of what could be considered a level three demon.

"Matsu, deviant activity is strictly prohibited in Izumo Inn." Asama-san's range out like steel death.

"I am sorry Miya. It will never happen again I promise." The redhead dropped to the floor in supplication.

Akitsu-chan had buried herself into my side. I could feel her Tama being squeezed down by Asama-san's power.

"That's enough of that." My tone brokered no argument. I dispelled the illusion with the wave of my hand and suppressed the miasma leaking from Asama-san's Tama. "Akitsu-chan just went through a major procedure and your temper tantrum is having a negative effect on her."

The two Sekirei stared in shock as I lowered Akitsu-chan's head into my lap. I ran my hand through her hair allowing my magic to soothe her troubled core. "How are you feeling, Akitsu-chan?"

"Better now," the girl purred.

"Good just relax a bit." I looked up to the two gawking women.

Asama-san was the first to recover. "Sorry about the perverts, Akitsu."

"Ah...pervert." She couldn't be talking about me, right? Shit, she is staring right at me. I am not a pervert just a man perpetually stuck with the libido of a twenty-two year old.

Asama-san's eyes narrowed as she looked at me in a new light. "Potter-san, I did not know you are a doctor. When do you graduate from school?"

The dig at me was as subtle as the Knight Bus. "Yes, I am a healer. I have already graduated from school and before you ask, yes I am the one who performed the procedure." I took another drink of tea while still petting Akitsu-chan with the other hand.

Asama-san moved her hand to her side as if to grabbed to grab something. She was tense ready for action. "And what procedure did you perform on one of my birds?"

Now I was getting somewhere. "Akitsu-chan's Tama had ruptured sometime during her stay with MBI. Then some idiot created an artificial bond on her core to seal it. I have removed the bond and sealed the rupture but her Tama is very fragile right now. Any stress to it could damage it permanently which is why I put an end to your little show."

"Is that why you have not winged her and become her Ashikabi?"

"Is that what you call the bonding? Yes, the process would be too strenuous. Right now I have a temporary way to slow her reaction to me."

"I am not going to even ask how you know about our Tama but what makes you think you are some kind of expert on Sekirei?"

"You will find that I am an expert on all sorts of magical beings."

The redhead snorted. "Magic? Come on. Magic is not real. Next, you're going to say there are dragons and unicorns."

"My shoes are made from a Ukrainian Ironbelly." I saw the lost look on their faces so I explained. "That is a breed of dragon. I already had this argument with tight shirt. How can you not realize that you are magical? Do you think science can explain how you can jump over buildings or pick up cars with your bare hands? Or how Akitsu-chan can manipulate ice or how you are ridiculously powerful or how the redhead...Actually, you remind me of Hedwig."

"Tight skirt?" Of course, Asama-san would get hung up on that.

"Pervert. They were flirting." I sighed I guess this was going to be her thing now.

"I only flirted with her to save your life." Everyone paused to give me a judgmental look. Okay, it was not the best excuse in the world.

"What is a Hedwig?" The redhead decided to add her two knuts.

"That is who is Hedwig, girlie. Harry, can I come out now?"

Great now there is another one to give me a hard time. I grabbed Hedwig and slid her into the table. She grew back into tablet size and asked, "so what is the Sekirei plan?"

Just as Asama-san was about to respond, though by her face it would have been a denial but a shout had interrupted her. "Miya, have my packages arrived? I am waiting for some material for a costume I want to wear for my Chiho."

Another Sekirei stumbled into the room. "Whoa, why is everyone so tense? Oh, who is the cutie." She made her way over to sit next to me.

"I am Potter, Harry. Your new neighbor from across the street. And they were just about to explain the Sekirei plan."

"What about it? We just fight each other until only one Sekirei and Ashikabi are left. Supposedly the last Sekirei will gain the power to be a god or something. You should've gotten a call about when you winged your first Sekirei. Minaka made some kind of game out of it."

"Uzume." Asama-san reprimanded the girl and stopped her from speaking further.

"That matches the data I pulled off that brat and Mutsu's phones," Hedwig confirmed.

"Let me get this straight. There are just over a hundred Sekirei in this city and you guys are fighting to the death for some vague power up?"

"World. There is only a hundred or so of us in the world. We just happened to all be here. And death could happen but fights typically last until one cannot fight any longer." The redhead explained.

"Matsu that is enough."

"What Miya? He seems like a nice guy despite his eccentricities and look at how well he treats his Sekirei. He would have found this out anyway if he would have shared his hot sticky DNA with me."

"Fine but I am impartial and you know it. Now Potter-san how did you get Mutsu's phone."

"You can all call me Harry if you like. I am not big on honorifics. As for the phone, I took it from him after I knocked him out."

"Speaking of that I took ninety percent of the brat's trust fund and put it in an account I set up for you with the bank of Kyoto. All of the banks Shin Teito are owned by MBI. According to his videos and emails, the creep has been forcibly winging Sekirei."

I looked Asama-san in the eyes. "Is that really possible? Can that little shit really forcibly wrong Sekirei?"

"Potter-san no crude language is allowed in the Inn. Unfortunately, yes it happens. There are those out there that try to stop it but there is only so much they can do. As I understand it, the Ashikabi already has several strong Sekirei which he uses to hunt down other Sekirei"

Uzume cut into the conversation. "Are we all going to ignore that the person on the phone just stole a whole lot of money."

"Person? I wouldn't be caught dead being one of you meat bags. I am an Owl based Magical A.I. and don't you forget it. Besides it only came out just below 500,000 pounds. That is just a drop in the bucket for Harry."

"Magical? Ok, I am missing something here. Why is a computer claiming to be magic?"

"Potter-san is claiming to be a magical doctor," Asama-san stated with a skeptically raised eyebrow. "Even though he has not proved it by showing us any of his tricks."

"I am not some street magician. I am an actual Wizard and a certified Healer."

"Harry let's just prove it. You had considered placing protections on this home. We will have to use one of the smaller ward stones in your bottomless pouch."

"Well, you all wanted to see a trick." I stood carrying a sleeping Akitsu-chan with me. I took her to the side of the room and laid her down after placing a cushioning charm on the tatami. As my teacup flew to my hand I transfigured it into a pillow which I placed under her head.

"Hedwig, is this the center of the house?" I asked as I cast a levitation charm on her.

"Yes, the center is under the dining table." Hedwig floated up to my eye level. I could hear the joy in her voice as she was able to feel like she was flying again. I will have to figure something out to help her. Hmm, maybe I can teach her the animagus transformation. That was for later. I waved my hand to focus my magic through the CAD. The teapot and cups danced their way through the air to the kitchen to clean themselves. The table shrunk down and floated to the corner to be out of the way.

"You all may want to step back it is time for the show. Hedwig go ahead and bring up the rune scheme."

Hedwig just hummed as Red runic letters appeared and hovered in the air filling the room with an eerie glow. The tatami mat pulled itself from the floor then wood paneling and finally the subflooring to show the bare earth. I used a tunneling spell to cut a three square foot box in the ground. I summoned a foot in length slab of dragon stone from my pouch.

"Hedwig burn the runes into the stone please." While she was etching the stone I pulled a knife out from inside my coat. If the Sekirei had not been so stunned they would have seen me slice my palm and drop blood into the hole in the ground. I used it to harden the dirt walls to the point of stone. By the time I finished the dragon stone was etched. I wiped my bloody palm across its face to activate the enchantments. A small journal and quill began to rise up and solidify from the stone. I grabbed them both as the stone lowered itself into its new home.

I walked over to the completely baffled Asama-san and poked her arm with the quill just hard enough to draw blood. I wrote her name and then my name down on the first page of the book.

"There now your home is safe and secure." I handed the book and quill over to her. I ignored the twitch above her eye. "Add names on the first page of the journal of those you want to allow into your house without consequences. Each subsequent page details one of your homes enchantments and whether you want it on her off. The enchantments will refill their power while you are sleeping."

"Potter-san," the twitch had spread to the corner of her twisted smile. "I hope you do not plan to leave the hole in my living room."

I gave her a sheepish grin as I ran my hand through my hair. "Of course not."

My Holly wand appeared in my hand at my mental command. I pointed it upwards and said the spell name for added effect. "Reparo!"

The flooring snapped together and repaired itself in moments. The damaged walls, staircase railing, and roof shingles righted themselves. Cracks in windows vanished and squeaky hinges we're lubricated.

Asama-san looked me over before arriving at some kind of judgment. "Thank you. I am about to make lunch. Would you like to stay? You could explain the enchantments to me."

"That would be lovely. Thank you. But first, you might want to add your tenants to the list." Thankfully, Akitsu-chan was still in a blissful sleep due to my magic. The other two Sekirei we're not so lucky. Matsu and Uzume's eyes were wide in panic as they held onto the wall for dear life.

"What is happening to them?"

"They are caught in the confundus enchantment. It is not harmful and is your primary defense. If a person is here to harm you or your tenants it will hit them outside before they even reach the door. These two mean you no harm but they are in your home without your authorization."

"A quill?" I just shrugged as she opened the book to write in several names. The two Sekirei sighed in relief as the effects wore off.

"You can start lunch if you'd like. I will help them lie down and explain what happened to them." She nodded and made her way into the kitchen. Both girls were sleeping off the confusion by the time they hit the floor.

Lunch was a mix of traditional Japanese dishes; baked fish, lightly pickled vegetables and some steamed rice. The three Sekirei had stirred from their sleep at the smell of cooked food.

I needed to see if she would like to exchange some recipes with Joppy. "Lunch was delicious thank you Asama-san. Was there any questions you have about the protections?"

She had her full attention on the book during the meal. She set it aside to address me. "The flame freezing enchantment. How well does it resist fire?"

"I am not sure of the exact temperature but as long as an active volcano does not sprout up in your backyard you will be fine."

"And why is the barrier enchantment off by default? You would think that it would be a better defense than the confundus."

"First, don't knock the confundus just ask your tenants. Second, the barrier enchantment was developed with the intention of surviving a siege so it requires a lot of magic to hold. Also, it is a tricky ward because if someone can overwhelm it. The magical backlash would probably knock you out leaving you and your tenants vulnerable."

"Now why don't the Sekirei just pick up and leave? Your species is endangered it is not a time to be playing a game with someone who sounds like a mad man."

Matsu was the one who answered as Asama-san once again had her nose in the book. "It's not that simple MBI has something of ours."

"Something to do with the fact that you're aliens." Asama-san had glanced my direction there is something else she doesn't want me to know.

"Yep, MBI has been using our technology to advance their business. And they are also able to track us somehow. If it was technological I would be able to hack it but I cannot find anything."

"It is probably magical tracking," Hedwig responded.

"She's right. That binding I found on Akitsu-chan was an archaic rune set to bind children's magic. It was hidden in the image on her forehead.

"Miya! What the hell was that earlier? I thought I was going to burn down my room. Then I passed out and when I woke up everything was fine." Another Sekirei stumbled into the room.

They were really just coming out of the woodwork in this place. "Another tenant? Is this some sort of sanctuary?"

Asama-san have the barest of nods. "I apologize, Kagari. We had a new security system installed and there was a small hiccup after the installation."

"Hello, I am Kagari it is nice… Why is the scraped here? Do you know what mess she caused? The amount of crap..." I silenced him and pulled Akitsu-chan closer.

"Don't worry Akitsu-chan you are whole again."

"Harry-san please allow Kagari to speak again. I am sure he will calm down and be polite to our guests."

Uzume her hand on mine. "Don't be too harsh on him Harry. He considers himself the guardian of the Sekirei. When zero-seven escaped a lot of other Sekirei escaped with her. So he was up late the last two nights trying to make sure no one wings them by force."

"Ok what just happened?" Kagari asked after I removed the charm. "You can hear me now, right? I can hear myself again. Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

Matsu waved him over as Uzume grabbed my attention again. "Are you really a doctor?"

"I am a healer, yes. Why? Did MBI do something to you? Are you okay?"

"Its nothing. I was just wondering." Her surface thoughts said otherwise. I caught an emaciated girl named Chiho in a hospital room and a well-dressed man standing over a begging Uzume. The memory ended with the man kicking her in the stomach.

I occluded my anger and dark thoughts to smile and give Uzume's hand a gentle squeeze. "If you ever need help or someone to talk to you know where you can find me. Don't forget a burden shared is a burden halved."

"I am fine Harry, really. But thank you for being so sweet. Now," she stood while wiping her eyes. "I have a costume to go make. See you later Harry."

"So, you really think we might have these runes somewhere on our bodies." It was Kagari who drew my attention away from Uzume as she left. "And you did not find any on zero-seven?"

"I only addressed Akitsu-chan's Tama and artificial binding," I stressed her name as I looked at the girl in question. She had already fallen back to sleep. She would be sleeping a lot during her recovery. "I also did not remove any of her clothing for the procedure. So it could just be hidden somewhere else on her body."

"Well she might not even have them," Matsu responded. "After she was … injured. MBI locked her away and that was years ago. You can experiment on me as long as I can experiment on you. I promise it will be magical."

"Matsu." Asama-san stopped her before she could too far. She could stand to relax a bit but I will keep my thoughts to myself. "Don't you have things that you need to be doing?"

"Right. I have that thing. Ah. Harry would you like to-"

"Matsu."

The redhead yipped. "Uh, I got to go." She said awkwardly.

"I better go too. I need to rest up for work tonight. But Potter-san I would really like it if you could show me your magic sometime."

"Sure, any time." I chose to ignore Kagari's blush. After all, magic is awesome.

"Potter-san...Harry, I believe I owe you an apology." Asama-san said after the room cleared out.

"For what?"

"I misjudged you. I thought you were just another suit who wants to use my birds for their own selfish desires. But you are different you like helping people, don't know? Like Akitsu-chan or my little safe house here you could have just walked away. But that did not even cross your mind. Instead, you jump into the middle of a fight and pulled a hurt girl to safety. And Izumo Inn, you already knew it was full of Sekirei and you were always going to defend this house. It never crossed your mind to do otherwise."

"A former friend of mine used to say that I have a "saving people thing" though I have equated that to being an adrenaline junkie. But, truthfully I find the Sekirei's situation absolutely terrifying. Magicals have hidden our society in secret from the mundanes for nearly five hundred years. Magical governments have whole departments dedicated to upholding the International Statute of Secrecy. Our biggest fear is being found out by mundanes. The magical population is less than one percent of humanity. They could easily wipe us out or enslave us or experiment on us if they wanted to. They came close to finding us at the change of the century but we were able to invent our way out of danger."

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. How did it even get this bad for the Sekirei? "Asama-san is there anything you can do to stop this? Even one Sekirei dieing is a travesty."

"Harry I put down my sword a long time ago. If I pick it up again a lot of people will die. Karasuba will make sure of that. For the lowest amount of collateral damage, I cannot fight. I have to stay impartial."

"Tight skirt would do that? I don't believe it. I mean she is bloodthirsty that is for sure but I can see it in her eyes she's tired, Asama-san. She is just going through the motions hoping to find someone strong enough to kill her."

"So you are one of those who like to see the good in everyone. But you don't know her as I do. She is an evil bloodthirsty bitch hell-bent on killing everything that moves."

I grimaced. "That comment reminded me of my old headmaster. He was willing to sacrifice the innocent for a chance to redeem the guilty. All I am saying is when I spoke to Karasuba that is not the vibe I got from her. I think she feels empty inside there is no hope. To her, this is a suicide mission."

"In any case, I will not risk it so I will not be going out to battle for the foreseeable future."

"I understand." I bowed my head to her. "War is a terrible thing. It often shows the best and worst of ourselves. But to quote my old Headmaster there are times you must choose between doing what is right and what is easy. Asama-san, I do not know your life story and I will not pretend to know what is best for you. But let's not fools ourselves, the Sekirei are at war. A war for their existence."

"What would you have me do fight in Minaka's game? Destroy his tower? Kill the entirety of MBI? The killing would never stop. Where can the Sekirei go? Unlike you magicals, the other governments and militaries know of our existence. I have fought them before. They cannot wait to snatch us up or get their hands on our technology. There are no happy endings for my birds and I have come to accept that."

"You're right fighting in his game or fighting him directly you would lose. He may be crazy but he is not stupid. You do not build what he has in twenty years if you are stupid. You are the most powerful of the Sekirei you were born to lead them and leading does not always mean you have to pick up the sword. Give me a few days and I might have a few options for you. First, I have to check Akitsu-chan over for any other runes she may have. Then, possibly Matsu since she volunteered."

"No, not Matsu. She was one of the first awakened and part of the first discipline squad. She does not have any tracking runes on her. That is something I would have noticed. You will need to ask Uzume or Homura."

"Homura?"

"Oh did I call him that. He likes to use his real name when he is out there playing superhero as the Guardian of Sekirei. " She laughed behind her hand. She totally revealed his name on purpose but her laughter had finally dispelled the last bit of tension between us. I just hope I can help her as she really is too lovely to be hiding away in this old house.

"Everyone needs a hobby I guess. Now," I gently woke Akitsu-chan and stood. "I have imposed on your hospitality for long enough. Thank you for lunch. You will have to come by so I can return the favor."

"Fufufu. Hitting on this old widow again? Such shameful behavior for an English gentleman."

"If that is what it takes to get you out of this house for a little while."

She gave me a genuine smile for once. "I would have to bring my tenants along. They would destroy the house if I left them alone in it."

"Of course. How could I refuse such a beautiful smile? Tomorrow night, then?"

"I will consider it." She seemed to take a moment to look into my eyes. She found whatever she was looking for and placed her hand on my forearm. "Thank you for helping my birds. And for giving me a sliver of hope. I have not had any hope for a long time. I am going to put my trust in you."

"I will do my best to earn it. Have a good evening Asama-san."


	4. Chapter 4

Again I do not own any of this. There were some other things I wanted to say but I have forgotten already.

* * *

**Chapter 4 I am Magic, Baby.**

I made my way home, my thoughts going at light speed. It all came to a screeching halt as I crossed the threshold of my sitting room. Dark magic had stained my home. It centered on the corner that once held Tight skirts sword.

I summoned my Holly wand and immediately cast a few purifying spells to clear out the miasma. "Joppy, where is the sword?

"I tossed it in the trash, sir. I could not have it fouling up our home."

"Good job but can you retrieve it and set it in the ritual circle in the garden. I would like to have a look at it." I pinched my nose. There was so much to do. Me and my stupid promises. "Hedwig, can you analyze the gateway? See if I can allow others to cross." I took off my jacket and slid Hedwig on to the table.

"Ah...me?"

"You are coming with me." I took her back to her room. "I would like to check you over for any other runes."

"Okay." Akitsu-chan did not even blink as she untied her sash and let the kimono fall to the floor. I felt myself stiffen and my mouth dry as I realized that she had not worn a bra or panties. I have never seen a creature as beautiful as her. I could tell that Akitsu-chan's sex was slick with wetness as she drew closer to me. She began to unbutton my shirt as she leaned closer to capture my lips. With willpower that I did not know I possessed, I turned my head allowing her to only kiss my jawline. Her delicate hands pulled my shirt off before moving on to my belt and pants.

I stepped out of my pants and boxers while running my hands down her back using my magic to soothe her core as I went. She shuddered as my magic caressed hers. Akitsu-chan's moans were making me lose my mind but I had to be careful there could be no fluid exchanged between us.

"We cannot do this yet Akitsu-chan." The pout I received almost destroyed the tiny bit of control I had over myself. "But that does not mean I can't make you feel good." We laid down on bed myself coming down to the side of her.

I ran my fingers down her stomach alighting them with magic. Akitsu-chan purred under my touch. My fingers gently traced over her folds eliciting a moan until I brushed her clitoris. She inhaled deeply pulling me tight against her and nestling her face in the crook of my neck. She was stiff and panting as I continued to rub her. As she began to reach a crescendo I slid my forefinger into her dripping sex. She bit down on my shoulder and her fingers dug into my back as her orgasm was sudden and intense. I curled my finger inward working my finger in and out slowly.

I leaned in to whisper into her ear, "let go Akitsu-chan. Relax, I have you. You are my Sekirei." Her body rocked with an even more intense orgasm. She still spasmed as her grip loosened up and her head rolled to the side. Akitsu-chan's eyes were slowly closing as she spoke. "My Ashikabi, love you."

Akitsu-chan was lightly snoring before I could even respond. I tried to move off of her but she burrowed deeper into me. Her delicate fingers had latched onto my soldier who was still standing tall.

"I guess I could use a nap. I just wish you would have grabbed a hold of me like that earlier." That's when I noticed the smirk on her lips. It was a smirk that a sleeping girl should not have. Her hand started to stroke me and the smile only grew. There were no other signs that she was awake, in fact, I am pretty sure she is having the best damn dream of her life. I guess I shouldn't wake her. Sigh, the sacrifices I make.

It was a little over an hour before I woke and got out of Akitsu-chan's bed. After I cast some cleaning spells on us and the bed I check her body for any magical interference. It came up with one located on the back of her neck.

If you look close enough you could see a Sekirei emblem that was close to skin color. I placed another expansion fuin on her back decompressing the rune scheme. This time it was different, there were many characters I could not understand. It was a completely different language. But that was minor setback nothing a little magic could not overcome.

I waved my Holly wand over my head while looking directly at the foreign runes. "Ipsius linguae translitterandi."

My mind flared in pain as it rewrote itself to understand the words in front of me. I still kept my eyes on the lettering and bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from screaming.

I relaxed as it finished, "I should have had Hedwig decipher it. I am going to have a killer headache tomorrow." It took me a moment to understand what I was looking at. It was like an access panel to an electrical grid. But instead, it was accessing Akitsu-chan Tama directly.

This was not something MBI could accomplish. Hell, this is not something the wizarding world could do. It must be a Sekirei creation. Tight skirt did say they are an advanced alien race so it is possible. There were some archaic runes mixed in which was MBI's doing. They couldn't understand the wording on the access point. So they stupidly plugged in what they did know. There were runes restricting their strength, how much power they could use at one time and even how much they could eat. I cleared them all away. I don't care what excuses MBI used to justify them. There was only one reason for them to be there and that was control. It kept the Sekirei weak and controlled.

Looking through the default inputs I found what caused Akitsu-chan's Tama to rupture. You can regulate the output of a Tama. It seems an Ashikabi can temporarily overclock a core. But hers was forced to be overclocked by default. When her core became too agitated it had to release the pressure. I was lucky to not allow her to use magic otherwise it would have happened again. It seems like some genius decided to go experimenting and when the experiment failed they tossed her away. So, I reset her Tama down to default as well.

Outside of that setting, the sickening trend of control continued. Such as poorly adjusted growth rates and intelligence. The most concerning setting was that the Sekirei bond was set to full open. This meant that as long an Ashikabi was around them for long enough they would feel a bond towards them. It would happen regardless of whether he or she was there true Ashikabi or not. This was practically enslavement of the entire species. They could force the Sekirei to bond to a small pool of candidates. MBI could make it seem like they were giving the Sekirei freedom. When in reality they still controlled their masters. I bet they know every possible Ashikabi in the city before they even set the Sekirei loose. I was totally disgusted with MBI by the time I got through it all so I set everything back to default.

I tucked Akitsu-chan into bed, grabbed my clothes and left the room. I needed to blow off some steam. "Hedwig is there anything going on tonight?"

"I am picking up some police chatter. They are diverting police and civilians away from an area near Ueno Park."

"That's a strange area to keep police out of. Keep an eye on it any other strange things happening in the city."

"You mean like how construction crews are silently putting walls around the city."

"Yes, exactly that," I said as I finished getting dressed. I raised my wand pointing it straight up. "I better keep an eye on that. Oculi Caelo." The sky blue spell phased through the roof. Its speed only increasing until it reached the upper atmosphere. Where I knew it would split into four each going their cardinal direction. "Hedwig, can you tie the spell to the wards as well as yourself?"

"You owe me dammit! Making me do all this work and I cannot even have bacon anymore." The tablet grumbled but it still started to glow in the same sky blue as the spell. Once it faded she spoke again this time sounding professional. "We will be able to view and monitor the city within the next thirty-six hours."

"Thank you Hedwig. I will get you something special." I left Akitsu-chan's room making my way out of the house. "Joppy, I am going out. Please make sure Akitsu-chan has everything she needs."

"Consider it done sir. Now is there anything else you need or are you done telling me how to do my job?"

I slid a giggling Hedwig into my pocket. "No that will be all." Now, where the hell did I put my motorcycle?

Joppy answered the unasked question. "It is where it should be on the bookshelf next to all your cars."

I silently grabbed the bike and hurried out the door. Damn elf. I got on my old Triumph and blazed down the street. The notice me not's keeping everyone blissfully unaware of my presence. "Hedwig give me directions to the park."

She huffed in response. "The least you could do is ask nicely."

"Please Hedwig."

"Well, you have missed your turn like 8 blocks ago so you need to turn around."

After turning around and driving faster than I had any right to. I arrived at Ueno Park. I cast a notice me not on myself as I pulled up to a conspicuous black Mercedes. We were across from Ameyoko Market Street. It was oddly silent for this time of night even if it was after hours. The market may be closed but it is still a popular destination. It was close to a large subway station with many restaurants. But now for some reason there were no people and no police. It was silent except for the sounds of combat coming a block away. I had noticed an MBI van on the way over here I had not thought much of it at the time but they must be the cleanup crew. MBI, at least for now, wanted to keep the knowledge of the Sekirei away from the general public. It was only a matter of time before it escalated beyond what they could silence.

The car had one Sekirei and another person inside. The driver sat on the hood facing the direction of the battle smoking a cigarette. I wonder what their purpose is for being here. From the sounds of the fight, it would not be ending soon so I might as well find out who these two are. My magic reached out and unlocked the car door as I approached it. I stunned the driver as I opened the door and sat down next to the man in the black suit with a tacky mustard yellow tie. He did not want to move over so I basically forced him into the bitch seat. Magic may or may not have been involved. I took a moment to myself to enjoy the fact that my suit made his look so pedestrian. It was like he picked it up from the local thrift store. Now that I had a chance to look at him I could tell that he is squib. A very weak squib at that. My revelry was interrupted by the rude Sekirei in a tube top, bloomers and a bunch of knives attached to ropes. It seems like a weapon with a ton of weaknesses such as fighting in a tight space like the backseat of a car.

"Who the fuck are you?" She growled out showing her teeth. She definitely has some anger issues. If I did not know of the submissiveness programmed into the Sekirei towards their Ashikabi. I would be worried about spousal abuse.

Hmm, I wonder if her anger was programmed that high. "Looks like I got my volunteer." I flicked a Knut her direction.

"What?" She said as she caught it and disappeared into a swirl.

I looked to the man who had gone pale as death. He reached for the door handle. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, cheap suit. Colloportus," I said the spell to add a flare of drama to the interrogation as the door squelched locked. I could tell by the look of him he was one of those arse's who likes to use their position of power to push others around.

"I am Arnold Schwarzenegger. I believe you have heard of me."

"Y-you are the one who defeated the dog of the MBI." I did not believe the man could have gone paler but he did and he was starting to shake. It was annoying so I cast a calming charm before he relieved himself in the backseat.

"Is that what they call tight skirt? That's not a very charming name to be given." I mused to myself as I gave the man some time to relax a bit. I eventually turned back to him once I decided he was calm enough. "I thought Japan was a country of manners. Twice today I have had people ignore my introduction. So tell me cheap suit what is your name?"

The man drew himself back into his seat and shook his head in fear. I sighed this man has absolutely no spine. His mind was screaming in fear so I pulled his name from his surface thoughts. I reached over as he flinched backward to grab his glasses off his face. "You know, Kakizaki I used to wear glasses too. I hated them. They were always breaking at the wrong time." I made to break them but in reality, I had Hedwig cast a couple of charms on them. I relaxed my grip on them slid them into his jacket pocket.

"Maybe you should get your boss to give you a raise so you don't have to buy your glasses from a vending machine." Ah, there was his spine I thought as his anger rushed to the front of his mind. It came along with the name, Higa Izumi, and an image of Hiyamakai Hospital.

I was tired of beating around the bush as I had grown bored with the spineless cheap suit. "What is your task here tonight? And how many Sekirei does Higa Izumi have currently?"

"I don't know how are doing this but I will never tell you no matter what you do to me."

"So nine including yours and Uzume, who is out there trying to capture or terminate a poor lost girl." Another image came to the forefront of cheap suit's mind. It was of a petite girl that I recognized as Uzume's Ashikabi, Chiho, hooked up to medical equipment in room 413. "Blackmail is your game, huh. I hate people who imprison and enslave others. Which is what you are doing by forcing these Sekirei into your service."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Truthfully, I am only one step away from making you vomit out your large intestine. But you are lucky I still need you. I cannot have my existence revealed to the large players yet. Oblivate." I don't take pleasure in the memory spell. But by this time I was convinced that there was a special place in hell set aside for this man and his master. So, I may have also wiped out some of his more cherished memories along with tonight's events.

"Confundus." I watched the spell take hold and gave my commands. "Uzume has terminated tonight's target. Your Sekirei stayed behind to watch her and clean up the mess. In a few minutes, you will wake up your driver and return to your master."

I stepped out of the car into the alleyways towards the sounds of the fight. It sounded like the fight was coming to its conclusion. I pulled out my Unspeakable robes and threw them on casting a notice me not on myself as I reached the fight. A girl in black and yellow spandex was on her last legs. Her clothing was ripped in several places exposing quite a bit of skin. At first I thought I finally found a Sekirei with the proportions of a normal human. That ended when my eyes reached her hips, thighs, and buttocks. At least she put those thighs to good use. Her speed was greater than the other Sekirei by a good margin but her fighting style left much to be desired. She seemed to limit herself to slow and powerfully devastating kicks. At least, if the holes she left in the concrete were anything to go by. The only problem was that as mobile as she was using such limiting kicks. It slowed her down enough for the other Sekirei to dodge it with ease. Power does you no good if it cannot land a hit.

Uzume wore very revealing white silks that she could control. She lashed out with them like whips. She could also harden them into spirals or use them to wrap around her opponent and fling her into the ground. All in all, it was a pretty badass technique but it looked like Uzume's heart was not in the fight. She knew she would win it was just a matter of time. She was not trying to hurt the girl too much. She only wanted to wear her down.

"Give up girl you are too weak to fight me. I do not want to terminate you so come with me to meet your new Ashikabi." Great villain speech Uzume. I need to remember to send her to dark lord school after all this is over.

"Why are you doing this? This isn't a part of the rules. I want to find my Ashikabi on my own! Why can't I find the one I will love forever and ever? That is what we were promised." Good job Uzume she is crying. The girl was also favoring one leg with a limp with one hand putting pressure on her ribs. This fight was over and she knew it.

Uzume walked up to the girl and held out her hand. "You are going to be terminated if you do not come with me. Your new Ashikabi will heal you so you will not go back to MBI.

Whelp, time to get this show on the road. I canceled my notice me not and cleared my throat as the girl was reaching for Uzume's hand. "My, my you two must be famished after such a fight.

Uzume withdrew her hand as she tisked in annoyance. I looked away from her to the injured Sekirei. "How about it? Would you like to go to my place for dinner? You will be safe and there is a warm bed with your name on it." I conjured a takeaway menu from my favorite Chinese place in Yokohama.

"Umm...Who are you?" She asked as she strained to see the inside of my hood.

I allowed her to see into my hood and gave her a smile. "I am a friend."

The girl blushed as she started lean towards me. I bit back a groan of annoyance as I recognized that she was starting to react to me. Before she could land her kiss I shoved the flyer into her hands and said the activation phrase. "Have a nice dinner." I gave her a wink as she portkeyed away.

"Harry, what the fuck?" Uzume shouted in frustration. It was strange not to see her with her easy going attitude.

"Oh, so you did recognize me even with the hood." I pulled it off to reveal myself. "You're welcome by the way."

"What do you mean you're welcome? Do you know what you just did?"

"Yes, I saved you from making a mistake that would haunt you for the rest of your life. Unless you wanted to be a two bit villain. And don't worry about the asshole in the Mercedes. I handled them as far as they know you completed your task."

"Uh...What?"

I ignored her confusion. "So you want to go get a drink or something. You can tell me all about why that dipshit is blackmailing you."

I could almost see the stress drain from her. "Are you asking me on a date? I will have you know that I am in a happy relationship." Her cheery voice as returned to where it belonged.

"I never knew you were so uptight. It's just a few drinks between friends what could happen?" I cursed myself the moment the words left my lips. I need to be on high alert for the rest of the night.

Uzume's silk garments settled and morphed into the attire she wore this afternoon. It was almost like transfiguration. "I am not. I just wanted to let you know if you want to date me we are a packaged deal. So you have to earn my Chiho's approval."

I manfully stopped myself from stuttering. "We better get out of here. I am sure MBI is coming to figure out why their satellites stopped working."

I ignored her laugh at my blush and removed my motorcycle from my pocket unshrinking it as I set it on the ground. "That's amazing is there anything you can't do."

"There are rules and whatnot that say what you can and cannot do," I said as I got on gesturing that she do the same.

"Let me guess those rules don't apply to you?"

I just hummed in response as we left the area. "You are going to have to tell me where to go."

"Okay...Hey, did you really send that girl to a Chinese restaurant in a different city?"

We arrived at an upscale joint not that far off of Ginza. Surprisingly, it was a bastion of traditional Japanese woodwork. It was an odd sight in the sea of concrete and steel that surrounded it. We pushed passed the entrance curtain into the warm light of the bar. "Where did you find this place? It's great." I said as Uzume led me towards the private rooms in the back.

"Nee-san found in it. She loves it here because they never kick her out." Uzume slid open the door to the private room. "Nee-san I knew I would find you here."

"Oh Uzume. Did you have another rough night?" The question was slurred but the voice was warm and gentle like a summer's' breeze. I could feel the power of the Sekirei from here. She was formidable.

"Nope." She cheerfully popped the "p". "Tonight is turning out to a very good night and I brought a friend!"

I ducked into the room only to blurt out the first thing that came to my mind. "Sweet Morgana, your body is a sin!" I cringed at myself.

"My, my Uzume-Chan your friend says the nicest of things. Though I do not know who Morgana is." She gave Uzume a questioning look.

"Don't worry I trust him," she said as she sat down on the floor thankfully not mentioning my idiocy. "He knows about us and he has helped me out a lot today." Then she turned to me as I made myself comfortable on the pillow. Crap I know that mischievous look. "If her body is a sin what does that make mine?" She asked with the purest and innocent smile I had ever seen, excluding my goddaughter.

Time to man up and just dig the hole deeper. I picked up her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "You, Uzume-Chan, are absolutely delectable."

"Uz-u-me-Chan," the still unnamed woman drew out my new friend's name. "Who knew you would cheat on your Ashikabi."

"Hey, it's not cheating is my Chiho agrees."

I really hope she is not serious. Anyway, let's get this train on the tracks. "Let's take a few steps back. My name is Potter, Harry. Thank you for allowing us to sit with you."

"Potter-san is it? I am Kazehana. Are you going to kiss my hand now?" She held her hand out to me.

Nope, that is not happening so I gave her a gentle shake. At her frown I explained, "I would rather play it safe since you have not found your Ashikabi. I would not want to wing the wrong person."

"That is some ego. You know it is my lips, not my hand."

"With my luck, I would rather not tempt fate," I responded as I took the cup of sake that Kazehana had poured for me.

I noticed Uzume looking at me with her brow scrunched in thought. "How many kisses have you declined from Sekirei in the last few days? Not including Matsu of course."

"I don't know nine or ten maybe though half of them are from Akitsu-chan."

"Why do you refuse her?" Kazehana's accusation was a biting winter's gale.

I held up my hand to forestall her anger. "You have to understand. Akitsu-chan, number zero-seven, was seriously ill and is still recovering. In her current state, she will not survive a winging. In a few days, it will be a different story."

The anger bled from Kazehana. "Wait, does that mean you are Arnold Schwarzenegger? You are not what I was expecting."

"I may not be able to take down a predator but I can hold my own in a fight."

"No kidding if you can knock out Karasuba. But that is not what I meant. MBI is setting you up to be the Sekirei boogie man. Killer of Ashikabi and stealer of Sekirei. And from the eyes Uzume is giving you over there I think the second one might be true."

"I have not kidnapped any Sekirei except the one earlier and I have a perfectly good reason for doing it. Oh and the one I stopped Uzume from terminating. As for Akitsu-chan, I rescued her not kidnapped. They are completely different."

"Wait, which one from earlier?" Uzume chimed in.

"The ropey knifey lady." This damn sake was stronger than I expected.

Uzume giggled a response. "You stole one of Higa's Sekirei! Oh my god, I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Let me get this straight. You have kidnapped at least three Sekirei."

"Rescued not kidnapped," I stressed the point.

"That is up for debate. Should I fear for myself? Will I end up in your bed by the end of the night?"

"Hey only Akitsu-chan ended up in my bed and that was her doing not mine. But I wouldn't mind my house is rather large and I have a well-stocked liquor cabinet."

"You are trying to steal me away. And I am happy to say it's kind of working."

"The only thing I have stolen this week was tight skirt's sword. There is something wrong with that sword."

"Tight skirt?"

"Yeah, that's what he calls Karasuba apparently. Though I didn't know he took her sword."

"I bet she is pissed. She was always wound too tight. You know, one time I found her diary. I didn't read it or anything but would you believe it was this cutesy little thing covered in unicorns. She comes off as this mega bitch but buried deep, very deep down is a little girl who loves pink and unicorns. Now that is some of the craziest shit I have ever seen. Damn, we are out of sake." Kazehana slid the door open to lay out in the hallway. She yelled something I could not understand through the paper walls.

Uzume noticed my confusion. "Don't worry they are used it. The owner is a bit of a pervert and he gets a good look down her dress when she does this. So all her orders are like half off. Looks like she is coming back now."

Kazehana rolled herself back into her seat. Her dress had twisted and was now giving Uzume and me a pretty good view of the goods. Uzume rolled her eyes so it must be a common occurrence. Kazehana's smile told me she knows exactly what is up with her dress and doesn't give a damn. "So handsome you seem like someone who has seen some shit. You got any stories to share?"

"None that you would believe but one time I did walk in on my godfather trying to lick his privates. If it's any consolation he thought he was a dog at the time."

"Oh God, I have caught Matsu trying to do the same thing!" Uzume added through her laughter.

"You're not the only one who has walked in on little miss horny attempting to fellate herself. That girl is a piece of work. I pray for her Ashikabi." Kazehana raised her sake cup up in faux salute.

"Hey, maybe we should set her up with your godfather. They sound perfect for each other."

"I wish. They are perfect for each other. Both live on the run and both are perverts. And I don't know much else about Matsu so they are perfect."

"There isn't much else to Matsu you pretty much hit everything except that she's a computer nerd."

"Yeah, so let's make this happen." Uzume celebrated with a drink.

"Sorry, but he passed away a while back. But he certainly was special. I am glad Matsu was not reacting to me."

"Really? How can you tell?" I could tell even a drunken Kazehana was interested.

"Yeah how? She was practically throwing herself at you earlier. Wait, is it because of magic?"

"Magic?" I almost laughed at the look of confusion on Kazehana's face.

"Didn't I tell you? I am magic, baby."

* * *

So yeah fluffy overall but I tried to set some things up.

I want to give a hint of what I am trying to do here. I am not sure if I will live up to it but we will see.

As you have noticed, hopefully, this Harry is a bit different. I am trying to create a version of Harry Potter that while powerful is much more thoughtful in how he gets things down. He will still get caught off guard by a few things one of which happens next chapter. But I am so tired of fanfictions where protag is always reactionary or any plans they make immediately get found out by the villain through some deus ex machina. With that in mind, I will leave you with a quote from Storm Front: The Dresden Files.

"Wizardry is all about thinking ahead, about being prepared. Wizards aren't really superhuman. We just have a leg up on seeing things more clearly than other people, and being able to use the extra information we have for our benefit. Hell, the word wizard comes from the same root as wise. We know things. We aren't any stronger or faster than anyone else. We don't even have all that much more going in the mental department. But we're god-awful sneaky, and if we get the chance to get set for something, we can do some impressive things."

-Jim Butcher Storm Front


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Sekirei. Sorry, it took forever to post this. Editing sucks hard.

Now before anyone can bitch and moan I am still working on Naruto the Missing Phenex story. There are two reasons why chapter 4 is not out. First, I hate, I mean hate rewriting scenes that appear in Canon even if the scene I write up is completely different. Second, that story is the least fleshed out of all the ones I have written. Since it was such a big hit I have been spending time reading up on DXD. With all that said Chapter 4 is halfway done. Chapter 5 will be set in the Naruto universe where he recruits his next member of his peerage. I wonder who it will be.

There were a few grumbles on how I described the strength of the Sekirei. I regret nothing.

Thanks for reading see ya next time. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5 A Shit Show**

Everything hurt in the morning and I felt like a horntail was rummaging through my head. I reached my hand over whatever was so soft next to me. "Joppy, some hangover potion, and four Aspirins please."

The weight that appeared in my hand meant that my wish was granted. "You're absolutely magical Joppy." I threw the Aspirins in my mouth and slammed the potion back. Oh, sweet Merlin, the effects were instantaneous.

I reached back over to explore the sweet soft breasts of Kazehana. Wait. Kazehana? Dark purple hair with a body crafted by Satan himself to tempt me. Yeah, that's Kazehana. "Mmm keep going your hands are magic," she moaned.

I looked to my right and it was Uzume drooling on my shoulder. I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down into Akitsu-chan's judgmental eyes. "Pervert."

I closed my eyes the judgment was too painful. A thought struck me and with it the courage to open my eyes. "I distinctly remember placing you in your room."

"I am a pervert." She said in her expressionless tone. As if to prove her point her hand went inside my pants to grab my manhood. She stroked it a few times before she stopped and squeezed. "I am your first."

I nodded so fast my neck was about to snap. She relaxed her grip and continued to work me.

"Now I know how to get whatever I want out of you." I snapped my attention back to Kazehana. Her smile only made me grow harder in Akitsu-chan's hand. "But for now be quiet my head is killing me. It's still early and I am going back to sleep."

"I could give you a potion for the hangover," I whispered. Yeah, I was actually trying to talk to another woman while getting a handy. This morning really went from shit to solid gold in a heartbeat.

Kazehana glanced down to where Akitsu-chan was doing her work. "I will have to try your potion next time stud. But there is no need I am a Sekirei and I will have this flushed out of my system soon enough. Just hold me. If you think you can do that while you are so occupied. It was surreal but I pulled Kazehana into my arms and used my magic to soothe her into sleep.

It wasn't much longer until Akitsu-chan finished me off. I had to vanish the mess before she could lick it off her fingers. She was a sneaky one because her pout told that's what she had planned from the start. She still had a few days before she could be winged. I also vanished my clothes I was starting to like sleeping with a bunch of nude women in the nude. It was the first time and I could only hope it was not a passing trend.

I pulled Akitsu-chan upward allowing her hard nipples to scrape against my chest so I could hug her close. What could I say I have grown attached. I knew it was the bond trying to establish itself between us but I couldn't find it within myself to care. I reached out with my magic to help soothe and settle Akitsu-chan's Tama. I also did the same to Kazehana but she was good at keeping her reaction to a minimum. But from the moans I elicited from her I knew it worked.

The three Sekirei forced me to sleep for another three hours. I was rudely awakened by Uzume-chan's shriek. "I thought you said you were going to wear clothes to bed?"

I looked at her through one open eye. "I did? Well, blame Akitsu-chan she was quite insistent that I take them off."

Kazehana finally stirred from my left shoulder to sit up. Good Merlin her stomach was incredibly taut. It looked completely impossible next to her massive bust. "Yeah, Uzume-chan you missed quite the show this morning when she showed up."

"You didn't? While I was sleeping? I thought you said she was still recovering and couldn't be winged yet."

"They most certainly did and completely without shame knowing I was watching. Mr. Potter here even carried on a conversation with me. He was such an animal. It was pretty hot."

"Quiet you. And call me Harry. I think if you know me well enough to sleep in my bed then you should be able to call me by my first name." Uzume was now scrambling to put on her clothes. "Uzume-chan, Akitsu and I did not have sex."

"I just gave him a handjob but he ruined my fun in the end," Akitsu-chan explained without opening her eyes or with any expression whatsoever. Her hand was still protectively holding my manhood.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Thank you Akitsu-chan you are no help at all." She mumbled a 'your welcome' into my chest. "Uzume there is no reason to rush out it is already morning why not stick around for breakfast. Now that I am sober you can tell me about Chiho and we can figure out how to get her out of there."

"Fine. You promise you did not do anything weird to me while we were sleeping?"

I wanted to look away. Her shirt and shorts were crumpled in her hands and she had only pulled her panties up to her knees. If I had to admit it I really wanted Akitsu-chan to put her hand to work again because I was rock solid. But the poor girl looked like she was about to do a walk of shame after a one night stand. "Uzume-chan I would never do that to you or anybody. I have only known you for a day or so but your friendship is one I will cherish for a long time. I would not ruin that."

"Your breakfast better be damn good. And you need to stand up. You saw me now I get to see the goods as well."

I pushed Akitsu-chan's shoulder to get her to wake up. "She is right we need to get up and get dressed for the day. We have things to do."

She managed to crawl off of me even if her hand lingered for as long as it could. I stood and stretched as Uzume-chan turned away with an atomic blush. Kazehana, on the hand, eyes went straight down only to widen and give herself a light blush.

Kazehana licked her lips. "Maybe I should have joined in earlier. It is really too bad that I let Akitsu have all the fun." I watched her as she slid on her lavender panties, her eyes never leaving mine as she did. She then went to my drawers to grab one of my t-shirts. Akitsu-chan did the same thing but skipped the panties. My teenage self would have made a big deal about it but my wife liked to go commando as well. So she pretty much broke me that. She always laughed at me when I insisted on putting on clothes under my robes. It seems most purebloods like to free ball it.

Uzume-chan had finally grown the courage to look at me again. She had also pulled her panties all the way up. I followed her eyes and noticed that she had zeroed in on my scars. I typically use my budding metamorph abilities to hide my more noticeable scars like the lightning bolt on my forehead and the knife wound on my right forearm.

She was tracing her fingers lightly over the large scar on my shoulder from the horntail. I shivered as she trailed down my chest to the burn scars on my ribs and finally over to my second lightning bolt scar that was over my heart. "Why do you have so many scars?"

She had drawn the attention of Kazehana and Akitsu-chan. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they had wanted to know but could not bring themselves to ask. "They are trophies of a misspent youth," I responded through a self-deprecating smile.

Uzume smiled and shook her head. "Sometimes you make yourself sound so old. Well, can you at least tell me how you got the one on your forehead?"

"I got that one as a baby."

"Seriously that's it?" There was a little annoyance in her voice and I could not really blame her. I claimed that we are good friends and here I am keeping secrets that did not really need to be kept. I just don't like dwelling on the past it's an exercise in futility. "Did your mom drop you on your head or did you run into a wall or something?"

"Sorry, Uzume-chan I don't speak of it often. I was given that scar by the man who murdered my parents then attempted to murder me."

Uzume retracted her hand as if my skin had burned her. "I am sorry I shouldn't have asked."

I took her hand in mine and rubbed the back of it what my thumb. "It is alright Uzume-chan. Among magicals, my parents' death is a well-known story. I am used to everyone already knowing what happened. And it happened when I was fifteen months old so I have had plenty of time to get over it. Don't worry about upsetting me I want you to ask me questions just as much as I want to get to know you better. That same goes to you two as well."

Kazehana and Akitsu-chan nodded along probably still in shock at my answer. "But let's ask them later. It's time for food and I am hungry."

I put on my pajama bottoms and led the Sekirei out of my room to the sitting room where we could have a relaxed breakfast. I walked in to see another girl already sitting at the table eating. It was the girl I had saved from Uzume, it is good that she has recovered from her injuries. Her soft brown eyes looked up in surprise at us as we entered causing her short blush red hair to fall behind her ears. She was out of her torn jumpsuit and into a white summer dress. It was modestly decorated with cherry blossoms. It must have been something Joppy picked out for her. I must say he did an excellent job as it matches her cute innocent look perfectly.

"Hello, I am glad you are feeling better. I am Potter, Harry. Did you sleep well last night?" I asked as I walked over to sit next to the girl.

"Yes Potter-san and your bed is really soft. K-Katsuragi. T-that's my name Katsuragi." She seemed shy and timid very different from any Sekirei I have spoken to before. Hell, she was very different than any other girls I have attracted in the past. But I cannot get my hopes up that I finally found a woman who is nice and doesn't make fun of me. It could all be a trick. "Are you the one who rescued me then?"

A smile came to my face. She was perfect. "Yes, and I am sorry if your arrival was a little rough."

She shook her head as cute as ever. "No no it was fine. I was finally glad to be safe and the food was so good. I fell right to sleep."

Uzume cleared her throat drawing my eyes away from perfection incarnate. "Speaking of food. If you are quite done with your yak fest over there can you get us some already? We are all hungry here."

I glanced over to Kazehana she practically had hearts in her eyes as she looked at us. Meanwhile, Akitsu-chan was close to the exact opposite. She seemed like she was deciding whether to sit between me and the new Sekirei. Or if she should say the hell with it, rip all our clothes and claim me here and now on the table. It was the first time outside of the bed that I have seen an expression on her face. So I decided to stop her before it escalated. I grabbed her attention by running my hand through her hair and pulled her in for a hug. "You have nothing to worry about Akitsu-chan. You are already my Sekirei and nothing will change that," I whispered in her ear. I released her after she nodded into my chest.

"Yes, let's eat. Joppy if you would bring us some breakfast, please." The dishes appeared on the table.

"Harry," Kazehana looked at the food in suspicion. "Where did this food come from and what is a Joppy?"

Akitsu-chan was the first to answer as she started to put some cantaloupe on my plate. "Ashikabi's tiny servant."

There was a clearing of the throat at the entrance of the room. Joppy stood there all of three and a half feet tall dressed in a fitted butler's suit. "Thank you for the introduction Mistress." Joppy stated and deeply bowed. "I am Lord Potter's house-elf. I must say it is good to see my master in such lovely company."

There was a gleam in the elf's eyes that I had not seen since Daphne included the elf into her devious plans. Plans tended to lead to extreme embarrassment on my part. "I have started the stamina potions so please enjoy yourselves. Though I would prefer if you kept such activities to your rooms if you can but I know how young master can get. Also master please dress yourself when you come to the dining table. You are turning out to be as bad as Lady Potter."

The elf snapped his fingers to disappear. While a shirt appeared in front of me but in a flash of enhanced speed. Katsuragi grabbed it off the table and tossed in the corner of the room. Her eyes had not looked away from me this entire time. She was now sitting up against me and her face was only a few inches away from mine. I was starting to revise my opinion of her.

"Did that uh elf just suggest that we have an orgy?"

"That he did Uzume-chan but he was joking. I hope." I kept my eyes forward trying to ignore the alien woman who was close enough to lick my face.

"I was not." The damn elf reappeared for enough time to clarify.

"Don't make me call Denny over. You know how badly she wants to have a litter of little elfs."

He quickly reappeared and his proper English Butler exterior cracked. The elf wrung his hands together and his knees wobbled. I was starting to feel bad for even suggesting it. "Please don't. And she wants a way to serve the Great and Powerful Harry Potter. So if she comes you will have to deal with her too."

Damn, he has a point. "I am willing to make that sacrifice."

Joppy disappeared with a squeak. It feels good to win every now and then.

Uzume laughed through her hand. "The great and powerful Harry Potter." Crap. "Are you like the Wizard of Oz or something?"

"Potter-san," Kazehana said through gritted teeth. Her clenched hands were turning white.

"Uh yes, Kazehana?"

She spoke slowly and precise. "You are married?"

"I am a Widower actually." I finally had a bite of my eggs. Kazehana anger seemed to deflate as she turned away in shame. What was that all about and why is this morning turning out to be so heavy? I haven't even had my coffee yet. At least I Akitsu-chan is still easy going. Never mind, she's glaring so hard at the new girl Katsuragi might just catch on fire or ice.

"Bro." Uzume ever the champion of the understated. "Your life sucks."

I relaxed as I finally had a drink of black gold. I closed my eyes and hummed, "It has its moments."

Thankfully a knock at the door broke the tension. I grabbed Hedwig off the table as I stood. I woke her up from her sleep to check the wards. It would take her some time to wake up like she used to as an owl. She was pretty moody as well. There was a familiar purplette at the door.

I opened the door as she was about to knock a second time. "Good morning Asama-san. Would you like to come in for breakfast?"

Her hand still hung in there air as she looked down at my chest and abs. I still got it. Her eyes did linger on the scars but unlike Uzume she did not make a big deal of it and moved on. The hand that had stayed in the air reached out for me. Self-doubt and depressing thoughts roiled off of her in spades. Her eyes were about to stray down to my loose pajama bottoms but instead, they snapped upwards. Asama-san's self-loathing had won. Her mask fell into place assuming her middle-aged Innkeeper persona.

"Fufufu," She gave that fake laugh from behind her hand. "Already trying to tempt this widow first thing in the morning."

"Well, Asama-san if I knew that me being shirtless was enough to tempt you. Then this is how I would have down up to your house yesterday instead of in a suit."

Asama-san's eyes strayed southward before she collected herself and remembered why she was there in the first place. "Potter-san, Uzume did not return home last night and I am worried. Have you seen her?"

"I thought I told you to call me Harry. And yes she is here we had a little too much to drink last night." I opened the door wider. "Come on in and check on her. It is cold outside."

She hesitated for a moment as if she was having an internal debate. She seemed to come to a conclusion as she stood straighter. "Thank you for allowing me into your home."

"You will always be welcomed here," I said as I showed her to the sitting room.

"Potter-san, your home is lovely. How are you liking Japan?"

"Thank you. I left England six months ago and I have never regretted it but I do miss my goddaughter. She is at boarding school now so I wouldn't be able to see her anyway."

"Potter-san," Asama-san stated with the sharpness of a drawn blade. "I did not know you were inviting me to your den of debauchery."

I glanced around at the state of dress of my companions. "Sorry, my wife was never one to enforce clothing in our home. And I just let them dress in whatever way they find most comfortable. I never even considered otherwise."

"I see."

"Well if you are not going to strip down." Kazehana and Uzume guffawed but I ignored them. "Please have a seat. I believe you know everyone except Katsuragi-chan."

I gestured towards the girl only to be face to face with her. "It's you isn't it." She said as she panted. She looked like she could hardly control herself as she ran her hand up my chest. "You're my Ashikabi."

She stood on her tiptoes her lips reaching for mine. My magic urged me forward but instead, I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Katsuragi-chan I cannot officially become your Ashikabi just yet. I have promised Akitsu-chan that she would be my first. But let me help with your reaction."

I ran my hands through her hair allowing my magic to comfort her Tama. She went slack against me moaning quietly. I held onto the girl bringing her with me as I returned to my seat. Asama-san had already taken her seat at the head of the table. She raised her eyebrows at the plate of food that appeared in front of her.

Kazehana pointed her chopsticks at me. "That is what you did to me this morning," she exclaimed with an actual blush. "What is that?"

"I did tell you I was magical right?"

"Yeah, I just thought it was a cheesy but cute pickup line. Like when you asked me if I wanted to come back to your place to ride your broomstick."

I coughed but kept my coffee down. It was far too valuable this morning. "That actually worked?"

"I am here aren't I?"

"There is a first for everything." I took another drink of black gold. "I wasn't being facetious I am a wizard who uses magic. Just ask Asama-san."

Kazehana immediately turned to the Sekirei at the head of the table. She only nodded in response. "I used magic to soothe your agitated Tama. Anyway, Asama-san I am glad you came over this morning. I have found out a few things since we last spoke but let's finish breakfast first."

"So you really can feel if a Sekirei is reacting to you," Kazehana said with a light blush. I just nodded in response. I was really hungry now and was taking the moment to eat as much as I could before the next distraction. "Do know who they are?"

"Yes, I have met some. You know Akitsu-chan and Katsuragi obviously. There is also a shadow user named Yahan and tight skirt. But I am afraid she has done something rash." I also gave Kazehana a look to tell her that I knew she was one as well. I also gave a quick glance toward Asama-san that only Kazehana caught.

Her eyes had widened briefly but she recovered. "Who is tight skirt again?

"That would be Karasuba," Asama-san said through gritted teeth. I sighed it seems I landed in another land mine.

"But like I said she has something rash like winging on someone else. I can tell something has happened because my magic is no longer calling out to her."

"Good riddance then."

"Don't be so quick to cast judgment without the full story."

"She is a murdering psychopathic bitch what else do I need to know."

"Come with me there is something I need to show you," I said as I stood as long with a snuggling Katsuragi. I guess my breakfast is over.

Asama-san did not seem to understand my abrupt change in demeanor. She followed anyway along with the rest of the Sekirei at the table. "What I have found is that MBI has been subtly and systematically controlling and enslaving your race.

"Bro, don't you think you are going a bit far. I know Minaka is crazy but enslavement. They are releasing us into the city."

"That is all apart of the illusion Uzume it's just a bigger fishbowl. MBI monitors all points of entry to Shin Teito and has secretly been building a wall. And typically walls are not meant to keep people out they are for prisons to keep people in. MBI also knows what makes an Ashikabi. Isn't that correct?"

This time it was Kazehana answered who answered as I led then it the back door into the garden. "Yes, they extensively researched the Ashikabi. What is your point? You have a beautiful garden by the way."

"Thank you I have always had a green thumb but I think I had some extra help when I brought everything over to be planted. Now my point is that Minaka removed anyone who he deemed a threat to his game from the city. This includes many potential Ashikabi. The only Ashikabi left are the ones he wants to be here. Well except me of course."

"You have proof of this?" Asama-san sounded like an old commanding officer of mine.

"Yes, I've will have Hedwig send Matsu the file as soon as she wakes."

"I thought you just moved in," Asama-san stated as she walked in stride with me. "How have you had the time to research this?"

"Hedwig filters important information into my mind as I sleep," I answered as if it wasn't a big deal. Hedwig and I are badass like that.

"I don't get it. Why would MBI do that?" Uzume said after she stopped to smell a rose.

"It means we are only winged by Ashikabi MBI has chosen for us. Meaning they still retain control over us even if we are not in their lab anymore." Akitsu-chan explained without any expression. "They probably have dirt on every Ashikabi or that Ashikabi is spineless."

"My cute Akitsu-chan is correct." We walked into a clearing in the center of the garden. There was a stone ritual circle in the center of the clearing and on top of the stone was Karasuba's sword. "This is a ritual circle currently it is set up to suppress are dark and malicious magic."

"You really did steal her sword." Uzume looked on in awe.

"I did and it is probably the best thing anyone has done for her in years."

"Potter-san, what is your point?" Asama-san seemed to grow more agitated the more I defended Karasuba.

"My point is that she may not have been in her right mind. This sword pushes negativity into its owner but not only that. It also grows stronger the more negative the owner feels. I want you to feel what she unknowingly felt all the time." I waved my hand to remove the cloth wrap from the handle. The runes stood out clear as day. I removed the rune that directed its dark magic only at the wielder. Then, I conjured a dagger to cut my hand and I wiped the blood on the stone platform canceling the ritual. My wound was already healing as the foul miasma erupted from the sword. The group of women recoiled a step back except Katsuragi who buried herself deeper into my side. I called upon the death stick and it appeared in my hand. This was just a steel blade so only a quick incendio was all I needed. Once the sword was melted down I vanished the slag. I let the death stick return to whence it came and turned to Asama-san.

"I fear that MBI has done something to one or any of the items they have given a Sekirei when they released them. The girl I captured last night had runes hidden within the ropes that were attached to her knives." I noticed the confused looked on Asama-san's face. "Hey, don't ask me the weapon seemed awkward and stupid. Joppy has already disposed of the horrid thing."

Asama-san grabbed my bloody hand and began to clean it with a cloth she pulled out from within her Kimono. "You need to tone down your flare for the dramatic or at least stop cutting your hand open. This is the second time you have done it in front of me in two days."

"So you are saying I shouldn't do it in front of you?" She narrowed her eyes at me in response but kept cleaning away the blood to find that the cut was already healed. "See nothing to worry about its already gone."

"That healed faster than even a Sekirei." She could only say in surprise.

"Well, he is the great and powerful Harry Potter," Kazehana added. While Uzume snickered in the background. She was joined by a laughing but curious Asama-san.

"Is that why my shoes were replaced with some new leather ones this morning?" Katsuragi asked sweetly.

"Probably we would have to ask Joppy though. What color are your shoes?"

"A dark grey. They are very pretty." She answered with a timid smile. She still had not left my side not that she seemed needy but I think Katsuragi is worried that I will vanish.

"They are made from a Ukrainian Ironbelly like mine. So we will match." I said as I pulled her into a hug. The girl relaxed a bit but I was still worried about her anxiety. At the end of the day, I will always be a healer at heart.

Asama-san cleared her throat. "You mentioned something about one of my birds you kidnapped."

Ugh. Why does everyone assume the worst? "I did not kidnap her I saved her."

This time is was Uzume turn to jump on the dogpile. "Uh huh. Saved her from the backseat of the car she was relaxing in."

"Pervert." Thanks, Akitsu-chan, way to have my back.

"What was that?" This time Asama-san seemed a bit more serious.

So I did what anyone would do when faced with that look from Asama-san. I spilled my guts. "They were blackmailing Uzume into taking out or capturing unwinged Sekirei."

"Hey! What the hell?"

"You never said not to tell and did you see the look she was giving me."

"Uzume, we will discuss this later. Potter-san, I believe you had something else you wanted to show me."

"Let's go back into the house. I haven't seen or talked to the girl since I got home I wanted to wait for you. She isn't in a dungeon or anything like that just a bedroom but I believe Joppy is keeping her sedated. There is something you have to see."

We all entered the room the girl was asleep and still in her tube top and bloomers. "I did not dress her like that by the way."

Once we were all situated I cast a reinnervate on her. The Sekirei sprung upright like she was hit with a shot of adrenaline. "Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck am I? Oi! You're that fucking fuck that got in our car. Oh, and Uzume you bitch, your Ashikabi fucked as soon as I tell Higa about this." She finally shut up when I stunned her.

"She was just as charming the first time we met. But it might not be her fault. Her bond with Higa is extremely weak. Bonds are tricky things and can do funny things to magicals if they are ignored or treated with apathy." I looked over to my group who was all very much in shock at the spew of vitriol that came from the girl.

"Time to get started if someone could flip her over please." Akitsu-chan hurried to the side to roll the girl over. I couldn't help but imagine my Sekirei in a nurse's outfit. I may have to get some help from Uzume on that. "Thank you, Akitsu."

"What are you doing?" Asama-san asked. I thought this woman said she would trust me. I am not used to having someone questioning my every single move. Maybe it's a good thing as it stops me from becoming just like the old Headmaster. I rarely have anyone question my motives nowadays.

"Just trust me, ok? It is easier to show you instead of explaining." I vanished the angry Sekirei's tube top and placed an expansion seal on the nearly invisible Sekirei crest. The access panel became visible on the girl's back along with a ton of other runes that MBI must have placed there. "Alright, what you are all looking at now is the way MBI adjusted the Sekirei. It is like a control panel just for your Tama."

"You make us sound like robot automatons," Kazehana said as she looked at the glowing script. "You can actually read this?"

"I can now. And no I don't think you are robots. It's the opposite in fact. Your species was so advanced they learned how to manipulate their Tama and pass that down to future generations. It is incredible if I could do this with my magic it would be revolutionary. But I see your point I can only imagine that those scientists and nerds in MBI saw this and thought that exact thing. It explains why they could willingly be so callous towards your race. Can any of you understand this?"

All shook their heads no except Asama-san. "I can."

"So you can see what they have done right? They have turned this poor girl's aggressiveness all the way up to an insane level. They have also intentionally stunted her growth and her Tama power level is lower than the default. I wonder how they even decide these characteristics. All these things will cause this girl permanent damage. I can return all these things to default. But extremes in personality like this can leave mental scars. She will always be easy to anger. Having a shitty Ashikabi doesn't help either."

Asama-san looked ready to kill something. "We have a woman on the inside we can talk to. Homura exchanges information with her. That is how he knows when the unwinged Sekirei are going to be released."

I turned to her. I could feel my magic ready to lash out. I fucking hate spies. "Do you think he will bargain my information to her?"

"I don't know." She seemed to sense my anger even with how tightly bound it was.

"Whatever he gets in return won't be worth it. Besides she is already comprised." I nodded to the girl on the bed. "You can ask Uzume. Higa has that same information from a different source. Minaka is leaking it on purpose to get Sekirei to fight early. Everything she gives him has been or will be poisoned by Minaka. I need you to stress this to him. If he has told her of me and causes our plan to fail. I will not give a second thought to wiping his and her mind down to the moment they were born."

"It's true Miya, Higa has dossier after dossier concerning Sekirei. Their abilities and their release dates."

"Let's get back to the task at hand I am going to set everything back to default. The most worrying of all the settings, for lack of a better word, is that the bond is set to fully open. Which means that a Sekirei will bond to any Ashikabi regardless of whether he is their true one or not. As long as they are around them for a long enough time. The Sekirei will the pull towards them."

The Sekirei in the room all stepped away from me even Akitsu-chan. I am not going to lie it kind of hurt but I understand this is scary. "I keep my magic under tight suppression so it will not attract unwinged Sekirei like that. But I understand that it is hard to believe me. So let me get someone else who understands bonds. Joppy can you come here please."

"Yes Lord Potter, how can I be of service?"

"Thank you. You can see the magic of our bonds, correct? And you can see how their Tama is similar to your Magical core?" The elf nodded again. "Can you explain to them how bonding works to the best of your knowledge?"

The elf looked lost for a moment. "But Sir, Harry, you are the Master Healer. You are the expert."

"Please, Joppy they need an outsider's observation."

"Fine, but next time you are called in to heal a unicorn or deliver a baby centaur do not expect me to do it for you." The elf turned back to the women who had gathered in the opposite side of the room from me. "As Lord Potter stated there are many similarities between our species. We both have a magical core that needs to be bonded to be fully functional. If an elf does not bond we go mad and die and I can only assume it is the same for you. We bond for service you bond for love. If we lose our Master we go mad and die. You, Sekirei on the other hand shut down if that script on her back is correct. Now, house elf's rarely get to choose their new master but when we do it is instantaneous. We know from the moment we meet that they are family. Now I ask you, did you feel your connection the moment you met? Or was it because you stood around him for the last day and a half. And I can guarantee that with a group as powerful as you it would take at least a week for a connection to develop. There I am done I have better things to do like polish the brass." The elf vanished.

"Thanks Joppy," I called out. "Also can you go into the armory and grab a replacement katana for the one I destroyed."

I looked back at the Sekirei who had all relaxed a bit. "Asama-san I found the tracking runes that we found discussed yesterday. There is also a deactivation rune that allows MBI to terminate a Sekirei remotely. There was nothing like that on Akitsu, hers seemed to have a ton of experimentation. Stuff like this is probably on all the Sekirei that awoke after the first group. I have removed all of it. Now we have to figure out how to do it to all the Sekirei."

"I suggest you start with Katsuragi here. Then we should head back to Izumo. I would like to inform Matsu and Homura as well." Asama-san was still stiff but she seemed to be rolling with the punches. It must be crazy to all of a sudden question all the emotions you are feeling. Since they may be falsely created by the one you were falling for. Though I could understand it must be terrifying to find out that MBI still has so much control over them. I felt the same way years after Dumbledore died. The man had plans within plans and I fell right into them. I only really got out of them when I quit being an Auror.

I smiled at Katsuragi and took her hand. "Come let's go to your room. She gave me a shy smile as she nodded her head. I led everyone to her room. It was decorated in light blues and kittens. Joppy worked his magic because the girl seemed to love it. Whatever reservations the girl had towards me a few minutes ago. They had already melted away as she dragged me over to her bed.

"Katsuragi-chan, would you like some privacy so you can change into something else."

She shook her head and let her dress fall to the floor. Of course, she wasn't wearing underwear. Not that I was complaining I could stare at that buttock and those hips all day long.

Or at least until Asama-san covered my eyes. "Potter-san, just because a girl is fine with it does not mean you can stare."

I ignored the giggle twins behind me. "Asama-san I am a healer and a professional. To suggest otherwise is an insult to the utmost degree. I was merely observing my patient."

"It looked like more than just an observation." I could practically hear the smile as she spoke.

"She is very healthy."

By the time Asama-san removed her hand Katsuragi was on the bed with a sheet pulled to her lower back. I applied the expansion seal to her neck and reset the details of her Tama to default. The only difference was that Katsuragi's Tama was underclocked. Something that could cause just as much damage to Tama as being overclocked if set that way for long enough. I also cleared out any and all archaic runes that MBI had placed.

We all returned Izumo Inn. It took a while to explain what we discovered to Matsu and Kagari. They could not believe that MBI would stoop that low at first. But with the overwhelming evidence that I had sent Matsu, they came to realize the truth. Kazehana had volunteered to be the next person to have her Tama adjusted. Except, Asama-san decided lunch was first. While she was in the kitchen preparing it Kagari decided to go back to bed. Matsu had her head on the table moaning in misery because she missed breakfast. I had forgone my suit. I went a gray hoodie transfigured from my unspeakables robe and some casual blue khakis. Akitsu-chan stuck to her revealing white kimono with chains and all. Katsuragi-chan was in the summer dress that she had grown attached too and a light blue sweater. Sekirei seemed to not be as affected as normal humans by the cold weather.

I was enjoying the tea that Asama-san brought over while the girls around me bickered or chatted. When a sudden crash came from the backyard. It was none of my business but Uzume stood to leave Kazehana behind.

"I am sure Miya has it under control but I want to go see what's going on." She made her way out of the room so I once again started to tune everyone out. It has been a few days since I last meditated and I could feel my mind getting crowded with all my new experiences. It was something I needed to deal with soon as I as could. I have learned that a well-organized mind is one of the keys to success whether it be in defense, healing or love in general.

Uzume's laughter and an unknown boys profuse apologies brought everyone's attention to the door. Miya entered first, then followed by a hyper girl in a white Miko's top and spandex shorts. Next was s hunched over teenage boy and finally a widely grinning Uzume.

Asama-san cleared her throat. "Everyone, this is-"

Before Asama-san could finish I had already stunned and banished the boy from the room. I recognized what he was the moment he entered. A squib who's magic was already reaching out for all the unclaimed Sekirei in the room. I crossed the room but was interrupted by a shriek. "Minato!"

The busty Miko boxer intended to jump for me but I hit her with a jelly leg curse causing the poor girl to land on her face. A quick immobulus a moment later made sure the girl wasn't going anywhere. I was once again interrupted by a furious Asama-san who blocked my way to the door. "Potter-san, what do you think you are doing? I thought I had already told you there is no fighting inside Izumo Inn. Instead, you immediately attack a rival Ashikabi."

I snorted. "That boy a rival? He is a squib. He has no control over the tiny amount of magic he contains making him a threat to the entire Inn. Now, can I go so I can bind his magic? His Sekirei will be fine and with the binding, he won't be a threat to the Sekirei that are not reacting to him." When she did not move I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I thought you said you would trust me."

"I would trust that you would not attack someone in my home." She said with an inclined brow.

"He is a threat and you brought him in here without a second thought. This place is supposed to be a sanctuary and you led a literal cock into the hen house. He is a danger to all unwinged Sekirei."

"You called him a squib. Does that mean he is like you?" It was Matsu who asked.

"Not really, magicals call humans who have magic but lack the ability to use it squibs. They have too little magic. So the little magic he does have was reaching out to every unwinged Sekirei in the room. All the Ashikabi I have met so far have been squibs. If you excuse me I need to deal with this before his presence causes any problems."

Without awaiting a response I turned apparating to the backyard. "Today is not my day. At least I am not face down in the mud." The boy, Minato I presume, was face down in the dirt with his butt waving in the air like some terrible prison movie. I rolled him over and pulled his shirt up just enough to show his navel. "Hedwig, do you have the rune scheme I want ready?"

"Of course. Don't you think you were a little too hard on her?" She projected the runes on to Minato's stomach.

"Yeah I know but this morning has been very frustrating."

"I understand. You didn't get to finish your coffee and you're not used to people doubting you anymore. Your life back home is practically public record. Everyone knows everything about you. When you say jump they create spells that allow them to leave the atmosphere. But here and now you are just another human with special abilities who might be taking advantage of them. Remember yesterday? Asama-san basically admitted that she did not think the Sekirei will survive. You know better than anybody you cannot shrug off those thoughts after a day and a half. You have to give them something more to believe in not just words."

I grunted in response and focused on the task at hand. The boy wasn't stone so we could not just burn them in even if it would make for a sweet tattoo. Instead, I summoned a jar of ink and a fine-tipped brush from the pouch on my hip. It only took a minute to trace the pattern and activate them. By the time I finished the group had gathered at the back door. I reinnervated Minato and pulled the groaning boy to his feet. "Up you go lad. You had a bit of a fall I am sure the headache will fade soon."

"How did you know I have a headache?" Minato winced at the sound of his own voice.

"Experience." I moved away as the Miko boxer ran over to check him out and possibly squeeze the boy to death.

"Minato-kun, you were hit by bright lights then you just disappeared. I was so worried my legs stopped working and I couldn't move. It was so strange."

"Kagari, can you show Minato and Musubi where they can get cleaned up." Asama-san gestured to Minato's dirtied face and Musubi's torn clothing. "Potter-san, let's head back inside lunch is almost ready. Then we can finish our discussion."

I watched as all the girls turned to enter the house. "Hedwig," I whispered. "Please compile a rune scheme that will make this an automated process. I don't want to have to do this again."

"Is it because you do not want the pretty landlady upset with you? Aww, do you have a crush on her? You always did like bossy aggressive women."

I pinched my nose in annoyance. "Just do it. And do you think we could create a scheme to "factory reset" the Sekirei?"

"No that is impossible with that foreign script of theirs. How do you plan on updating the runes? You know Asama-san will probably never allow it. Sorry to say the events of this morning set back any goodwill you earned yesterday even if none of this was your fault. What MBI has done to them has sent Asama-san's paranoia through the roof."

"Ashikabi-sama." I turned to the voice. Akitsu-chan apparently did not go inside with the others. She was very good at concealing presence. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. And you have no need to worry I had already corrected your Tama yesterday. Now hold still and let me check how well you are healing up." I cast a few diagnosis charms on her to check her Tama. "It is looking good, in fact, it is healing faster than I had hoped. It should be healed tomorrow evening or the following morning."

I could not understand why I was feeling so angsty. It was not something I had felt in a very long time, most likely since I got Tom Riddle out of my head. It was not just because I missed my breakfast and coffee.

Akitsu-chan followed back into the sitting room. Everyone turned to me as I entered. They looked as if they were expecting me to say something. I noticed the pain I felt increased at their accusing stares. It left me very confused. It was something I needed to meditate on and I could not do that here.

"Matsu," I addressed the girl in the tight white cheongsam. "I assume you know how the MBI hooked Sekirei to their computers to adjust them." She nodded in response as Asama-san and Kazehana tensed at the question. The pain I had been feeling amplified once more.

"Good," I pulled out a stack of fuinjutsu papers and set them on the table. "Then I will leave correcting MBI's coding up to you. This stack is an expansion seal which will open up the Tama control system. And this stack," I pulled out another stack of papers and set them on the table. "Will wipe out any and all runes MBI had set up on a Sekirei. To use them just feed a bit of energy from your Tama into it."

Asama-san eyed the second stack suspiciously. "I have never seen you use that slip before. Why do we need it?"

"I never used it because I am a Master of Runes and the ones MBI uses are severely out of date. You, however, have no education in Ancient Runes so this Fuinjutsu note bypasses that. It is a pretty standard note that you could buy in any magical district."

"I see," Asama-san responded. "Are you going to sit for lunch?"

"No, but thank you for the offer. I am going home as there are things that need doing. Have a lovely lunch." I could hear Katsuragi scramble to her feet as I left the Izumo Inn. As I entered my home Joppy appeared next to me with a coffee in hand.

"I presume the morning has not gone well, sir."

"You would be correct. But before I forget can you get some books and movies on Martial Arts for Katsuragi-chan. Preferably some with Bruce Lee since that is who she was dressed up like last night."

"Yes, sir." Joppy vanished to wherever he had stored those things.

"Ashikabi-sama, why would I need that?" Katsuragi-chan asked while staring at her feet. She looked very nervous for some reason that eluded me.

"Katsuragi-chan, I watched your fight last night. Whoever taught you martial arts did you a disservice. So I want you to go through these things and learn as much as you can. When I have some time I will spar with you to help correct the issues with your form. I do not want you to have to fight but I have a feeling that my opinion may not matter. Also please just call me Harry. You too Akitsu-chan. No more honorifics please."

"Okay, I will study hard, Ashi-H-Harry-kun." Katsuragi-chan said. A moment later Joppy reappeared and started to weigh her down with books and movies.

"And what should I do Harry-sama?"

I sighed looking at Akitsu-chan. "We are going to eat then you are going to rest. You are still healing."

After the meal, I retreated to my room to meditate. My emotions had calmed a bit but it was not where I wanted it to be. I settled down on the floor. Meditation came easy to me nowadays. I went through all my experiences over the last few days. But I still could not find what was causing me such emotional distress. I pushed myself deeper until I found the premature bonds. There were no emotions coming from them that would cause this. They all seemed content and Akitsu-chan and Katsuragi-chan were indescribably happy. I pulled myself out of my meditation.

"Anything?" Hedwig asked as soon as I stirred.

"No. It makes no sense. I have not felt this broody since before the Horcrux was removed. I thought it might be the bonds but that does not seem like the case."

"It still might be," Joppy said as he appeared in the room. "I saw the Sekirei's reaction to the news about the MBI. You have no experience with bonds but if a house-elf experiences. Any type of rejection to their bond with their Master it is a full meltdown. I believe you have seen this before, correct?"

"Yes," I said as an image of Dobby attempting to smash his head in with my lamp anytime I made him or he made me distressed.

"You must have felt their rejection through the bond when they heard the news. It does not matter what they feel now. Your bonds are all new and easily broken. You are a powerful wizard so the bond between you and the Sekirei are a two-way street. Just like it is with me. The only difference is that humans and house elves feel emotions differently. So yours or mine does not affect our day to day lives. But you know where I am at all times and you know whether I am being serious or not. You will feel their rejection for some time especially since it was four or five bonds at the same time."

"Thanks Joppy. I will practice some occlumency until my emotions have settled. I cannot stay broody for too long I have things I need to do. While you are here, there are a few things I need you to set up for me. Ask Kreacher for help if you need to."


End file.
